


Smells like forever

by crowned_queen_of_bitchland



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Mating, Supernatural Elements, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowned_queen_of_bitchland/pseuds/crowned_queen_of_bitchland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to werewolf pack rules Kurt shouldn't even exist. According to those same rules he shouldn't have to be able to have a mate. But if those rules are true...why does his embrace feel so right? If the rules are true...why does Blaine feel like home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt remembered the very first time his mom sat with him to explain what happened to him when he got scared of the stranger that stopped to talk to him while he was playing in the back yard.

„Mommy...am I a monster?"-the tiny boy turned in his mother's arms and looked at her with his huge blue eyes she knew would always isolate him from everyone else.

She couldn't help but feel guilty because those were her eyes. She gave them to him. She was to blame for the fact that his chances to find the other half of his soul were almost nonexistent.

„Oh, my puppy. Of course you're not a monster. That man just got scared because he never saw someone like you."-she said as she brushed the remaining of the puffy white fur around his small ears.

"But…aren't other little boys like me?"-he asked creasing his little forehead in confusion, his eyes still blazing from the shift.

"I'm afraid not honey. You know how mommy and daddy sometimes have funny, glowy eyes that you like so much?"

"Uh-huh. They're cool."-he nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, see…some people in the world have some really special powers."

"Like superheroes?"-the small boy bugged his eyes at his mother.

"Almost sweetie. Some people, like your mommy and daddy, people that have these powers are called werewolves."-she said as carefully as she could. How exactly did you explain the concept to a four year old.

"Me too?"-he asked curiously.

"You too honey."

"What's that mean? Wewolf."

"Werewolf…it means that can turn into a really beautiful wolf when you're sad, or angry or scared. But once you get bigger and stronger you'll be able to control it and only shift when you want to."-she said eyeing her husband sadly.

"And other little boys don't like that?"-he asked again because if he could turn into something pretty shouldn't that make people happy. Instead the man screamed and ran away. People never ran from something pretty. They only ran away from monsters.

"They don't know about it. And you should keep it a secret as well baby."-she kissed the top of his head, now free from the fur.

"Why?"

"Because some people are not really nice about new things. You should only ever share this secret when you're older, when you find someone special."-she said even though she knew he probably never would.

Burt stood in the doorway of his son's room and smiled when Kurt nodded in agreement to what his mother said and snuggled tiredly into her lap; exhausted from his first shift.

He locked eyes with his wife and tried to reassure her that it was okay but he knew she'd never believe him.

Elizabeth struggled with what the two of them had done for years. And the guilt never left her; no matter how many times Burt said it wasn't her fault and no matter how many times he said he loved her and that their boy was perfect just the way he was.

She still cried at night at the sight of his pale skin and blue eyes and white tufts of fur he started showing when he turned one.

Now, at the age of 4, he shifted completely for the first time. His wolf form tiny, white, lean and fragile. And his eyes…god his eyes will be the thing that'll give him away to anyone who had the slightest bit of knowledge about werewolves.

Burt was a member of the Chicago pack when he met, well, sniffed Elizabeth. Three years younger than he was and completely human…but his nonetheless. He could feel the need to be with her since the first second he laid eyes on her, so he asked her out. He never mentioned he was a werewolf; not at first anyway.

His parents were happy with his choice and together they showed Lizzie the true shape of the world she entered the day she said yes to Burt. They were wolves, they were members of the biggest pack in America and if she truly wanted to be with Burt, eventually she would have to become one as well.

She loved her boyfriend so she said yes right away, thinking it'll be just as easy to do it as it was to say it.

As it turned out…that was the furthest thing away from the truth.

Packs had ranks; a hierarchy. Alphas were the top of the food chain. There could be more than one Alpha in a single pack but the true leadership belonged to the one whose father ruled before him. The rest of the Alphas, depending on their relation to the First Alpha, were able to claim the title of the First if something happened to their current leader.

The Alphas were generally people with huge personalities, strong senses of leadership, sharp, strong, smart and dominant. Their wolf forms were terrifying, dark colored fur, scorching black eyes and howls that could pierce your eardrums and make you shiver.

Next in rank were the Betas. Usually reasonable, sensitive, logical, calm and rational people. They were the balance of every pack. Their wolf forms usually warm chocolate brown color and eyes like melted cocoa, they were the ones you were bound to trust and feel comfortable around.

Beneath them...the heart and soul of the pack…the Omegas. Warm, gentle, loving, careful, protective and empathic. In their wolf forms their fur took the color of honey and amber and their eyes shone like pure gold. Most of the pack members agreed that Omegas were usually the most beautiful wolves of the pack.

Burt was an Omega. Which is why it was essential to make sure that Elizabeth's wolf turned into Beta at least.

The dynamic of the wolf couples depended on the rank of the wolves involved.

Alphas, dominant and forceful, needed to be controlled by someone whose presence would calm them down, soften them and take care of their heart when they tended to forget to do it themselves.  
Betas could turn either way. Their personalities allowed them to mate with an Alpha and assume the more submissive role in a relationship, or they could mate with an Omega and be the dominant part. The one thing they could do that was not possible with the other ranks was the fact that they could also mate with another Beta and have an equal relationship. Mated Betas made stable homes and usually acted as the pillars of the packs, balancing the forcefulness of the Alphas and the skittishness of the Omegas.

Omegas could also mate with both Alphas and Betas alike since both outranked them giving them the needed strength and safety. Mated Omegas were usually quite sassy and far less timid because f the fort their mates provided them.

The only members of the pack who were not able to choose were the First Alphas. Omegas were the only choice they had. The nature of their position in the pack and the responsibility they had made it essential to have someone completely opposite to even them out. The Betas just weren't different enough.

So when Burt's parents took Elizabeth to meet the First, her personality screamed Beta. She was rational but opinionated, calm but fierce and strong, she was everything a Beta should be; everything an Omega could ever wish for in a mate. They got a green light without the pack's Council running a detailed check on Elizabeth. They concluded her personality was enough of a sign of her rank.

Burt trusted them.

They scheduled a ceremony (well two ceremonies obviously) and set to make sure everything was perfect.

A month before the date, Lizzie got home and fell into Burt's arms crying and laughing at the same time. They were going to be parents and Burt could swear nothing had ever seemed better in his life than the image of a tiny little wolf pup with fluffy fur and uncoordinated paws running around their house.

They sped up the preparations and basked in their happiness not knowing that in just a few weeks everything they dreamed of will be taken away from them.

Burt bit Liz and she turned into a beautiful, lean and seemingly strong, amber colored and golden eyed wolf.

His Lizzie was an Omega…and so was he.

The thing about Elizabeth, or any human turning into a wolf, was that she adapted.

A timid girl, shy and quiet, was forced to learn how to survive by herself after her parents died and it made her stronger, it made her learn how to fight for herself and not just roll over and let the world stomp all over her.

The Council overlooked it. Their traditional ways and closed mindedness made them decide that her actual blood and character faded in comparison to her false, adopted personality.

Naturally, Elizabeth was an Omega.

She had a hard life and it turned her into a different person.

On the outside.

She was a Beta.

But only on the outside.

Unwilling to admit their mistake the pack's Council members, lead by the First, decided to ostracize Burt and Elizabeth from the pack with strict instructions never to come back again.

They moved to Ohio, struggling to find the best way to stay together while not being able to provide the home they both needed from each other. But their love was strong and while they almost lost the ability to shift at will and some of their strength and heightened senses dulled, they held on. And they gave life to a small creature that was perfect despite the fact that he wasn't allowed to exist.

They named him Kurt and they loved him with everything they had, trying to make their love enough of an apology for the fact that he would never fit in; he would never find a mate.

Because there were two taboos in the werewolf world.

The two Omegas should never have a child together. It was forbidden and it misbalanced the dynamics of the pack. And even though it was forbidden it happened a few times throughout history. It happened enough times for them to know that a child of the two Omegas would only ever find a mate if the unimaginable happened.

The only mate they could possibly have was the child of the two First Alphas. The person who was completely and utterly opposite of the double Omega.

And that has never happened.

* * *

"Dad I'll be fine. I'm not actually transferring today you know. I'm just gonna go in there and talk to the nice lady and then I'll come back here and we're gonna go home. Together. So could you please retract your claws before my Marc Jacobs is ruined?"-Kurt rolled his eyes at his father teasingly as he physically removed his hand from where it was gripping his poor cardigan.

They decided Kurt would come and see if there was a chance of attending the Dalton Academy.  
The bullying at school got worse and Kurt, with no higher ranked influence in his life, thought he was pretty close to actually shifting in front of everyone; be it out of fear of his bullies or anger and frustration because nobody seemed to care.

Burt did what he could but ever since Lizzie passed away he felt like understanding Kurt was not something he was good at. They had a great relationship and Burt loved his son with all his heart, but Kurt was not an easy person to love. He was self depended and sarcastic and he liked to keep things to himself most of the time. The only reason Burt found out about the extent of torture he was enduring at school was the fact that he saw it with his own eyes while Kurt attempted to teach him how to dance for his wedding with Carole.

Since he was no longer a member of the pack and he had no intention of having more children his relationship with a human was possible without the need to turn Carole. She knew about the two of them and she was perfectly fine with it. She took to their rules and customs sooner than either of them hoped and she fell into their life easily.

Burt was happy and Kurt adored her.

The person he did not adore was her son, Finn.

The first time he shifted in front of Finn so the other boy can get an idea of who they are, the tall boy clapped his hands excitedly and scooped the small, shiny white, wolf Kurt into his lap and scratched behind his ears.

Kurt got scared and peed on him.

He never came close to him when he found him wolfed out and snuggling somewhere around the house again.

Finn was nice enough. A little dumb and naive but a nice guy. So Kurt let it slide and he forgave him for treating him like a puppy.

Also he was grateful he was there when Burt went after his bullies and for supporting his decision to check out Dalton for his possible transfer.

"Okay buddy. Go and talk to the principal and I'll wait here."-Burt said retrieving his claws and smiling at Kurt, but the smile was forced and worried.

He was proud of his son. He was deprived of some of the most important things in a werewolf's life; he never belonged to a pack, he never felt what it was like to feel the power of your First run through you and make you understand that you are loved and protected. And what pained Burt the most was the thought that he never would know what that was like.

But Kurt was strong.

Before she died, his mother sat with him and said that everything that's missing in their lives was her fault and she explained to him what had happened.

His amazing son took her hand and told her that there was nothing missing because he had her and his dad and they loved him and he was happy.

Kurt grew up to be snarky, opinionated and independent. When he was at school his cutting remarks and proud demeanor would get him through the day.

But it came with a price. Kurt was an Omega. His instincts told him to try and find someone to support him and keep him protected. He needed someone who was firm and loud and pushy by nature, not because he was trying so hard.

Kurt's nature wasn't to be the kind of person he made himself to be. Instead of looking after himself he craved someone else to care for. Someone who would be completed by his presence.

But he didn't have that so he had to fend for himself. And it was exhausting him to the point where he would spend entire days curled up in his wolf form trying to find comfort. A situation like that was difficult for any Omega…let alone a double one.

Which is why Burt hoped that Dalton would be the place where he could lower his guards down and relax a bit. Get some peace and quiet.

"How about you go in there with me? It'd be nice to have some support."-Kurt said to his father and smiled knowingly when he nodded in an attempt of indifference.

"Sure thing. Lead the way."-Burt sighed in relief and stalked after his son sniffing around to see if there was anything dangerous lurking in the early morning shadows.

They entered the large hallway and turned left reaching the principal's office.

Kurt raised his hand and delivered a soft knock on the door that was immediately followed by a firm "come in" from inside the room.

Together they stepped in and greeted the woman sitting behind a large desk wearing a black blazer over a dark purple shirt. Kurt approved of her outfit; he liked the business-chick look she had going on for her. Her smell told him one more thing. She was a wolf too. A Beta if he was not mistaken.

"Ah Mr. Hummel. Welcome to Dalton."-she smiled politely but there was something odd about the look in her eyes.

"Thank you very much."-Kurt answered, deciding that his protective instincts were kicking in and squishing them down.

"Now, as far as I know you're looking to transfer here from your old school. Any particular reason?"-she asked and he paled slightly at the question.

"My…my old school had some trouble accepting some things about me…"

"Like the fact that you are a wolf?"-she asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Like the fact that I was gay. Nobody knew that I was a wolf. I thought that was the point. To keep it a secret?"-he snapped at her and then sighed "I'm sorry. It's just….that a sensitive subject for me to talk about."

"Why is that?"-she asked again and he glanced at his dad, glad that he asked him to come along. Burt just gave him a sharp nod.

"I'm a double Omega. I hope that won't make you change your mind about letting me enroll here."-he gave her an "I dare you" look that made her chuckle quietly.

She liked him. His life dealt him some crappy cards and there he was, standing tall and walking with his head held high. It was impressive.

"Kurt…the Westerville pack is…how should I put it…quite advanced in the way we think. We are of the firm opinion that nobody's love is wrong. Yes there are some negative implications of two Alphas or Omegas mating but…it's not impossible. Either way, rest assured that your blood status has nothing to do with us accepting or not accepting you."-she said firmly.

She knew most packs believed that it was wrong to mate that way, but her own experiences told her that with the right interventions the two Omegas could have a healthy relationship just like any other mated couple. She also understood that the implications of such a couple having kids was a bit more complicated but there was adoption if the parents were adamant about not having a child that would most likely remain without a mate.

" I don't mean to impose but…I can't smell any other scent on you apart from your father. I'm assuming you were disowned?"-she asked tentatively not willing to disturb them anymore than strictly necessary.

"We were. Kurt never was a part of a pack. He wasn't even born yet when my wife and I got kicked out."-Burt answered gruffly, trying to hide the fact that he enjoyed the presence of a higher ranked wolf. He missed being a part of a pack more than he let himself and everybody else know.

"Do you mind me asking how it happened?"-she asked with even more reluctance than before.

"My…my late wife…Elizabeth was human when we met. She was a force of nature. She was strong and independent and fierce and…when we got the green light to get married and turn her, the First was convinced she would make a fine Beta. The Council confirmed it and we set the date. She got pregnant a few weeks before the ceremony. I bit her and…she came out as an Omega. My parents knew about the fact that Liz didn't have parents and she was left raising her younger sister all alone but they never thought it was important. It made her stronger than she naturally was. It turned her outside persona into a dominant even thought she really wasn't. The pack just kicked us out after that. They forbade us from ever contacting them again. And we never dared to find another pack. We didn't want them to try and hurt our son."-Burt said clasping Kurt's small palm into his own rough hand.

"I understand. And like I said before it won't be a problem at Dalton…should you decide to transfer."-she said masking her question a bit to give him time to think it over.

"I…I have something else to tell you."-he bit his lip.

"What is it?"-she cocked her head to the left curiously.

"I…I shift when I'm scared. I mean…I didn't at my old school because I was afraid all the time so I stood my ground but…when I'm surprised I…I can't control it."-he said lowering his head.

It wasn't really common for a 17 year old wolf to have uncontrolled shifts and he knew that. He lifted his head ready to face rejection but the look on the principal's face was the one of awe.

"You went to a school where they treated you the way they did, you lived your whole life without a higher ranked wolf and without a pack and the only time you have no control over your shift is when you're surprise-scared. Kurt Hummel you are something else."-she smiled at him and for the first time since he got there he let his shoulders slump a bit and his body curl in on itself.

He was close to wolfing out and snuggling in the comfy chair he was sitting in.

"So that won't be a problem with the rest of the students?"-he asked and she noticed his Omega stance for the first time since she met him. He was truly fascinating.

"You'll be attending classes with the Warblers."-she said like it explained everything.

"As in the show choir?"-he gapped at her.

"As in the teenage generation of the Westerville pack. But also the show choir yes. We keep them in separate classes under the excuse they need to have the same schedules so they can arrange rehearsals easier. So even if you do shift…they'll be okay with it. Come to think of it someone shifts every five minutes for absolutely no reason so you'll be weirder if you don't."-she laughed and he glanced at his dad confused.

"But…I…I'm white."-he said quietly.

"They won't care. Trust me."-she said knowing what it meant to be a white wolf. There wasn't one for decades…if not longer.

Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully for a moment and then offered a small nod in confirmation. The next five minutes they discussed his boarding (in a single room) and the scholarship he had received based on the stellar record from McKinley.

"So…we'll be seeing you in our hallways on Monday?"-she stood up to see them out when they finished planning.

"Yeah…I guess you will. Thank you."-he said with a smile.

"It's our pleasure. See you on Monday."-she waved them off and ventured back into the school, leaving Kurt and Burt to on their own to get back to their car and go home to pack Kurt's stuff.

* * *

"Blaine, what do you think?"-the tall, blonde boy turned to his friend irritated with the fact that they were trying to decide what movie to watch for the past hour and they got nothing.

The boy in question was frowning and inhaling deeply, completely zoned out of the conversation around him.

His curly hair bounced on his forehead, covering his hazel eyes and thick, triangular eyebrows.

His guitar was hanging uselessly over his shoulder as he lost all strength in his fingers.

He was sitting with his friends in the Warbler's common room like every Saturday fighting over what movie to watch.

He felt at ease and at home.

They were about to decide what to watch and he was the only one to put his vote in when his nose caught the most amazing scent he'd ever felt.

He couldn't even decide what it was; it was flowers and coffee and chocolate and sugar and oranges and bubble gum and heaven all at once.

His head got fuzzy and he could feel his fingers clenching against his thigh as he did his best to stay in the upright position instead of shifting and chasing down whatever smelt the way he thought his dreams smelt like.

"Earth to Blaine! Man, are you alright?"-there were fingers snapping in front of his face and hi growled deep in his throat.

"Jeesh excuse me growly. What's gotten into you?"-a dark haired boy asked after he tucked his fingers back in the blonde boy's hands to keep them from being bitten off.

"Do you guys smell that?"-the curly haired boy stood up and started walking around the room trying to find the source of the smell.

"Smell what?"-a tall, dark skinned boy asked this time, sniffing the air curiously.

"That…that scent…it's…oh god it's everywhere."-Blaine ran his hand through his hair desperate when he felt the smell fade and grow thinner, weaker…

"I don't smell anything."-a short Asian boy said frowning in confusion.

"What does it smell like?"

"I…It smells like forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few information about the pack at the end of this chapter as well as a brief glossary of the terms I'll be using as the story goes on so check that out to help you keep track :)

What the hell was that? What could have possibly smelled so good that he couldn't get it out of his head?

Blaine was pacing the floor in his room running a nervous hand through his hair making it even messier than it already was.

It's been 18 hours since he felt the smell around him, twisting his gut and pulling him towards it; inviting him to find it.

But he was slow and the glorious feeling was gone before he had the chance to find out what it was.  
It's been 18 hours and he was officially losing his mind.  
WHAT WAS THAT?

Angry and frustrated he took the coffee mug from his table and smashed it against the wall when his brain attacked him with another memory of that unfamiliar scent and the sense of home and mine and right he felt because of it.

The mug crashed to the floor and the pieces scattered all over the floor as his eyes flashed bright yellow and his nails sharpened. His ears pulled to the top of his head, pointed and twitching anxiously.

Spouts of fur dusted his bare neck and chest and a low growl rumbled from his throat when a gentle hand touched his carefully.

"Hey, hey…calm down…deep breaths…"-a skinny boy soothed quietly and Blaine blinked a few times before turning towards the boy and evening his breathing out, matching his inhales with the boy's.

His wolf growled once again and stepped back, allowing Blaine to calm down completely and relax.

"There we go. Feeling better now, Alpha?"-the boy asked and Blaine smiled at him.

"Thanks, Andrew. And yes, I feel much better."-Blaine nuzzled Andrew's neck and the boy shivered with the strength the closeness of his First provided.

"The pack is waiting for you. They didn't see you at all today and they are getting a bit antsy."-Andrew chuckled and Blaine stood up, throwing his Dalton hoodie over his head.

"Are they in the common room?"

"Like they would be anywhere else."-the boy snorted showing the true sass of a mated Omega. He was young and it was probably too early for him to be mated but his Alpha, Nicole, was truly amazing and the two of them fit together like puzzle pieces.

Blaine walked to the common room with Andrew and as soon as he entered the anxious feeling in the air vanished and the pack members slumped down, relaxed and happy.

"Hi Blaine."-a few of them called out and he smiled, touching hands and hair and shoulders of every boy he passed in his way to his favorite spot next to the window.

He liked to sit there because it gave him the chance to see the entire pack at once and they liked it because they could all see him.

There were 12 members of his pack besides himself and they were as close as the same generation in one pack can get.

Other than him there were three more Alphas in the Warblers. Nick, Cameron and Jamie.

Nick was already mated, finding his second half as soon as they reached maturity. Jeff, his Beta. They were best friends since they were kids and their relationship stayed pretty much the same with the addition of public make-out sessions every single one of the Warblers had witnessed at least once…but mostly more than once. They were both juniors like Blaine and Nick was his second in command since they were first cousins and Blaine didn't have any siblings.

Cameron was a sophomore and his rank came as a bit of a surprise because he was too shy and quiet to be an Alpha. The boy was a mystery to everyone since he joined the pack as a freshmen and nobody knew that much about him. Nobody but Blaine that is.

About two months after transferring he asked Blaine if they could talk privately. He told him he was disowned by his First because he refused to take a mate that claimed she smelled their compatibility even if he never did. He tried to explain that he never felt her as something more than a friend but she was the second in command Alpha's daughter and it was her word against his. And she won. So he was sent to Westerville. And he sensed his mate. He apologized to Blaine with tears in his eyes for being a burden and causing trouble but he needed advice on what to do. Because the mate his wolf felt was Jamie; another Alpha.

Blaine knew things like that happened sometimes (not very often, but they did happen) and he reassured Cameron that he was not causing trouble and that he should talk to Jamie.

Unfortunately Jamie, despite being Blaine's age, still hadn't reached his maturity and Cameron decided to just keep his secret to himself and wait. He was quiet and he kept as far away from Jamie as he could to make the situation easier for himself. But he was nice and they all loved him.

Betas of the pack included Jeff, who was just the right side of sane to actually be a Beta, David, Wes and Jon.

David and Wes were seniors and even though Blaine was officially their First they were the most reasonable ones so they often acted as mediators when situation got heated. They were exactly what a Beta should be.

Jon was a huge mass of a man that could look scary as hell, but secretly he slept with his old teddy bear and always had a gentle smile for everyone. Other than Blaine he was also the only person in the pack who knew how to be around Cameron without mentioning his past or his mysterious mate.  
The cuddly part of their pack, the Omegas, consisted of Thad (who was not cuddly at all), Trent, Ethan, Luke and Jon's younger brother Andrew.

Thad was a senior and along with Wes and David he was a part of the official Warblers council. He was mated with a great Beta, Lara, and for some reason she was the only person he felt comfortable touching. Sometimes he would allow Blaine to cuddle him but it would last about 5 minutes before he would start squirming and complaining. He was a weirdo like that.

Trent, Ethan and Luke were pretty much the same person. Sweet, caring, gentle with just the right amount of sass not to be pushovers. Blaine adored Trent and he hoped he would find a mate who would appreciate him for who he was.

Andrew, or mini Jon as they like to call him, was probably the most typical Omega in the history of the world. He was small, sweet, he knew how to calm Blaine down when his blood boiled and he felt the need to shift in public, and more often than not you could find him cuddled to the first person next to him. He was the one who cherished Blaine's will to truly act as a First and be physical with his pack because he loved the sense of safety and home it brought him.

Blaine smiled at the small boy who decided to wolf out and crawl all over Nick and Jeff who were, as of lately, his favorite snuggle buddies.

"You okay, B?"-David snuck his way next to his First and leaned against him.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"-Blaine tried to get away from explaining but he knew David could tell he was lying.

"You've been a bit zoned out ever since that thing yesterday."-David urged on and Blaine sighed.

"Yeah…I um…I think it just threw me off y'know…the thought of…"-he trailed off shrugging helplessly. He knew damn well that he did not have a chance to mate. So the smell he sensed yesterday couldn't possibly be his mate. But it felt so right when he thought about it. So obvious and correct. There was no way something else in the world smelled like home the way that someone yesterday did.

Whatever they told him he knew the other part of his soul was close to him at that point. His wolf knew it too and he craved the scent again.

"The thought of what?"-David inquired and Blaine looked at him.

"Of my mate being close."-he said holding the dark skinned boy's bewildered look.

"Blaine…you…you think that was…"-he tried but the words failed him.

"I know it. My wolf knows it. It was him."-he nodded as if trying to convince himself in what he was saying.

"B…you know that you can't…"

"Yes David I do know that. And I don't understand it either. But it was him. I know it was."-he started shaking with the need to just have him, his destined one, right there, on his lap, curled in his wolf form and letting him take care of him.

"Blaine don't you think that…"-the Beta tried again.

"Just drop it David. I know what I felt. I know what my First felt. So just leave it alone."-he snapped and the older boy apologized drawing his Alpha into his arms, calming his shivers. They stayed that way until the rest of the pack started to feel the anxiety wafting from their First.

"I am soooo bored."-Jamie drawled from his position on the couch directly in front of Blaine and the Alpha caught the flicker of affection in Cameron's eyes before he managed to stop himself from looking at the taller boy.

Blaine knew it was just an attempt to take his mind off whatever as bothering him and he was grateful for having a pack that understood and supported each other.

"We could watch a movie."-Trent suggested with his usual warm tone that made the rest of the pack agree to pretty much whatever he said. Trent could say "let's jump off a bridge into a frozen river" with that tone and they would probably just smile and say "that's a lovely idea". But not when it came to movies.

"I really don't feel like arguing about what movie to watch for an hour and then calling it a night because we can't agree on anything."-Jeff said from where he was rolling his eyes at Andrew who somehow managed to weasel his way between him and his mate and force the both of them to cuddle him.

"I second that."-Nick said from his spot and David smirked at him.

"You would."-the dark skinned Beta teased and Nick stuck his tongue at him knowing full well he actually had a point because Jeff had him wrapped around his finger.

"I'm still bored."-Jamie whined again and earned himself a pillow to the head from Ethan and a protective little jump from Cameron who masked his slip with a pretended stretch and yawn.

They fell silent for a few minutes thinking about what they could do.

"How about we head to the mall? I'm sure we all need something to buy (and if we don't we'll think of something) and we can grab something to eat or something…"-Cameron suggested after a while  
and Jamie grinned at him, completely oblivious.

"Yes…oh please let's go. I'm gonna injure myself if we don't move from here for a while."-he said already heading to the door and Blaine winked at Cameron who wore the most self satisfied smile the world had ever seen.

"To the mall then."-Blaine said and they dragged their feet to the parking lot, lazily piling into the cars and heading towards the mall situated somewhere in between Lima and Westerville.

* * *

"Dad pleeeeeeeeeease!"-Kurt pouted and threw his bet set of puppy dog eyes at his father. The whole family was sitting at the table eating an early lunch.

"Kurt you know I'm not comfortable letting you go alone after everything that happened."-Burt answered and winced when his son scowled at him.

"I am not a child, dad. I'm perfectly capable of buying some new underwear on my own."-Kurt snapped and the older wolf actually looked apologetic. He knew he couldn't just trail after Kurt for the rest of his life to keep him safe but he couldn't let himself relax.

"I know that Kurt. But I really don't want you to go alone."

"Fine. Then you take me."-the teenager offered and Burt actually paled at this. He went shopping with Kurt once, he lived to tell the tale (barely) and he wasn't really eager to do it again.

"Oh please don't make me do that."-Burt said horrified and Kurt scowled.

"You know what…fine…I'll just go to an all boys school, and walk around naked because I have no underwear. And I'm gay. So that works out just fine for me."-he said and twirled some spaghetti onto his fork exchanging looks with Carole who snickered into her plate.

Burt choked on the sip of water and coughed bewildered.

"Be ready after lunch."-he said and Kurt squealed happily, shoving the rest of his meal into his mouth and bouncing towards his room to get ready.

"Oh and Kurt?"-his dad called after him.

"Hmmm?"

"Well played son."-he winked and Kurt rushed off to change and get the list he composed the day before.

They parked the car near the edge of the small forest to avoid Sunday afternoon crowds and entered the mall holding a list of things Kurt needed (like a cork-board for his pictures, some pins, a few boxes, and a bedside lamp since his room didn't have one) along with the clothes.

They entered a store to get him the board and the pins and Burt got a bit carried away.

"Okay dad, I don't think I need a hammer and a wrench. I'm not heading to plumbing school."-Kurt sighed as he took the items from his dad and put them back onto the shelf.

"You never know, Kurt. You might need them. Something could happen."-Burt said glancing at the items with a nervous frown. It was the first time his boy was going to live away from him and he wanted him to be prepared for anything.

"I don't think there's a _something_ that would require me owning a hammer dad. Unless I get stuck inside a wall and need to hammer my way out I think I'll survive without one."-Kurt laughed and Burt huffed.

"Fine. But when you do get stuck inside a wall you're on your own."

"Deal."-Kurt chuckled and paid for the things he would actually need at Dalton.

They walked out of the store moaning under the weight of the bags Kurt managed to collect in just one store.

"Dad, how about you take those to the car while I get the jeans? I know you hate waiting for me to try things on."-Kurt offered when they stopped to regroup and figure out where to go next.

"Kurt…I came here with you for a reason."-Burt shook his head and Kurt frowned again. He hated being coddled like he was a child.

"It'll take me literally 15 minutes. I already know what model I want. So I'm just gonna try them on to check the size and join you so we can go home."-he reasoned but Burt didn't seem convinced "please dad…I promise I'll just try the jeans and come straight to you. No wandering around."

"Okay. But if you're not back in 20 minutes I'm calling the police."-the older man said and gave Kurt a stern glance before walking away slowly.

Kurt walked into the store and stalked straight to the jeans rack knowing exactly what model he wanted.

He plucked the skinny, dark gray jeans from the pile and walked to the dressing rooms. Shrugging his own pants he shimmied into the new ones, sucking in his breath to button them up. He turned around examining the cut of the pants and concluding his ass looked well enough for him to buy them.

He redressed and walked out of the dressing room picking a few pairs of boxer briefs in black, gray and red before placing the items on the counter to pay for them.

Out of habit he glanced around the store to make sure nobody was out to get him. It was a habit that he hated but one that kept him from freaking out and shifting in front of everyone.

If he was prepared he couldn't be surprised.

He took the bag from the cashier and reassured that there was nobody threatening his safety exited the store to meet his father.

A gorgeous scarf caught his eye in the window of a new second hand shop and Kurt considered going in and asking for the price when he felt his stomach clench as his fingers started to shake.

"Well, well, well…Fancy seeing you here princess."-a slur came from behind him as the stench of sweat and oily French fries and locker room hit him in the gut.

"Please just leave me alone."-he tried to sound confident but the Omega inside of him was terrified.  
He could feel his fingernails sharpening and his eyes burning as he tried to breathe deeply and walk away before doing something he would regret.

"Okay…but only because you said please."-one of them smirked and evil smile and it made him feel cold from the hate wafting from the boys.

"You know…I don't think I heard him say please."-the other jock turned towards Kurt with an equally evil smile and he knew he had to get away before doing something nobody will be able to hide.

Casting a quick glance at the two jocks in McKinley letterman jackets he steadied his heart beat and dashed towards the exit, hoping he could get to his father before they got to him.

He could already feel the fresh air from the outside when a hand clasped around his torso and another one closed his mouth shoving him to the side and out of the way of the looks of people who could maybe help him.

"That's not nice princess. We just wanna be friends."-a mock gentle tone made his skin prickle and Kurt felt the urge to curl in on himself until there was someone stronger there to save him. He felt the fur fighting it's way to the surface of his skin and he knew he had to do whatever it took to stop himself from shifting. He couldn't expose his entire kind like that.

"What do you think, T. should we hit him first and then pull out all his hair, or should we pull his hair first and then beat the crap out of him."-the taller jock asked his friend and the other boy laughed out loud smirking and lifting his eyebrows.

"I say pull his hair first. That way we can hear him scream."-he winked to his friend and the boy holding Kurt smiled.

"Excellent idea."-he growled as he twined his fingers into Kurt's hair and pulled so hard Kurt could feel the locks parting from his head.

He screamed and the flash that went through his body made him realize there was no way to keep himself safe.

His eyes glowed a deep blue; swirls of his natural golden flecks blazing when he wrenched his arms away.

A loud growl escaped his throat and it seemed it was enough to throw the bigger boy off him in surprise.

"What the hell are you freak?"-he stepped to take another swing at Kurt but the wolf instincts kicked in even though he was still mostly human.

He zoomed the entrance to the small forest and with a surge of will to survive he dashed towards it hiding behind the first tree just in time to hide the image of his arms turning into front legs of the wolf, his ears retracted towards the top of his head and his hair turned white, spreading along his entire body; clothes now lying ripped and destroyed, his bag thrown away ruining his new clothes.

His human body gave way to the small white wolf; blazing blue eyes the only thing left of the boy he was as he shivered in fear and ran deeper into the dark woods to find safety.

* * *

"I am ready to eat."-Jon declared after a few hours of mindless wandering around the mall.

"You're always ready to eat."-Luke bit back and earned himself a slap of the back of his head.

"That's why I'm big and strong and you're scrawny and almost as short as Blaine."-Jon quipped and the entire group laughed at the short wolf's frown.

"Suuure…the short jokes… how about I just make you clean all of our rooms for a month?"-Blaine bit back at his tall friend who smirked at him.

"You can't do that!"-he said smugly but his grin fell when he saw the stern look on Blaine's face "Can you?"

"Keep teasing me and you'll find out."-Blaine winked at him as they settled around joined tables laughing and drawing curious glances from the group of girls sitting across the small restaurant.  
They placed their orders and teased each other while they waited.

Blaine was watching his pack with fondness in his eyes when all of a sudden his insides turned as if he was thrown from the top of a skyscraper.

The familiar scent washed over him but there was a different undertone to it. The first time he felt it there was a distinct feeling of calm and resolve and closure and hope and something else he couldn't place but he knew it was positive and it made his wolf squirm happily.

But now…it was gut wrenching, it was vicious and horrifying and paralyzing and it made him want to find the source of the smell and keep it safe.

He grabbed the table clawing it with his lengthened nails and blazing golden from his eyes unable to stop himself as another wave of fear crashed against his soul.

Someone was screaming in his head, someone's fear made him sick.

His mind buzzed with the need to find and take and protect and then there was the smile hitting his nostrils and a surge of possessiveness only a wolf could have made him double over.

He heard parts of the rushed commands his pack issued around him "block the view to him", "Andrew calm him down", "need to get him out".

Hands pulled him as his skin itched and fur started pushing his clothes away from his body. His wolf was howling inside of him and in that moment Blaine knew that whoever was on the other side of this feeling, whoever was causing this was his…and his alone.

"Blaine…Blaine calm down. Come on Alpha we need you with us."-Andrew was curling around him putting his all into letting every last shred of submissiveness crawl to the surface and tame the rage coming from his leader. He knew he was their best option. He was the smallest, the sweetest, the most calm and loving of all their Omegas. But he was only the best they got. They all knew there could be someone whose one word would stop the shift, one touch would just crash the anger, one look would tide the wildness but Blaine didn't have that.

So they held onto him, doing their best…and failing.

"Let me go….so scared…so alone…needs me….DAVID LET ME GO…IT'S HIM…IT'S HIM DAVID HE NEEDS ME."-he writhed in their arms and all of a sudden he felt a blinding pain in his stomach, a blood freezing scream echoed inside his head, and then there was a moment of pure torture as their bond broke and renewed but now not as two humans…but a wolf…a scared, alone, Omega and the human who knew the wolf was his. He could feel him getting further and he knew he had no time at all.

"LET. ME GO!"-he growled and the 12 wolves whimpered as the sound of their First placing an order upon them.

Unable to resist, unable to disobey they lifted their hands from his struggling form and he jumped back, letting the instincts take over as his eyes blazed, his skin gave way to thick, midnight black fur.

The pack started as a gigantic black wolf swallowed Blaine who turned his head towards them and with the last moment of his humanity whispered "he's mine" before running towards the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teenage generation of the Westerville pack- the hierarchy and mating
> 
> The First  
> Blaine Anderson
> 
> Alphas  
> Nick Duval  
> Cameron Nolt  
> Jamie Wilson
> 
> Betas  
> David Thompson  
> Jeff Sterling  
> Jon Hall  
> Wes Montgomery
> 
> Omegas  
> Thad Harwood  
> Trent Nixon  
> Ethan Moore  
> Luke Wright  
> Andrew Hall
> 
> Mated couples (the higher ranked wolf is written first)  
> Nick—Jeff  
> Lara—Thad  
> Nicole—Andrew
> 
> Non mated wolves (at this point in the story)  
> David  
> Jon  
> Wes  
> Trent  
> Blaine
> 
> One sided mating (the one aware of the mating written first)  
> Cameron—Jamie
> 
> Non matured wolves (at this point in the story)  
> Jamie  
> Ethan  
> Luke
> 
> Class  
> Seniors: David, Wes, Thad, Jon  
> Juniors: Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Jamie  
> Sophomores: Trent, Ethan, Cameron  
> Freshmen:Andrew, Luke
> 
> GLOSSARY:
> 
> maturity-the age when a wolf is ready to mate. He starts exuding pheromones that attract his mate (note: the wolves can always smell all the other wolves that are close to them. But the smell of a mate is specific and highly attractive to the other person in the pair.)
> 
> one- sided mating-a mating in which one side is not mature yet to sense the smell of the other wolf. The immature wolf exudes pheromones that attract his mate but is not able to sense the bond or the smell. In this case the mature wolf is free to decide whether to wait for the other wolf to sense him on his own, or tell him that his wolf picked him as his mate.
> 
> The First-the leader of the pack. The alpha whose blood is powered by the ruling of his ancestors. Can only mate with an Omega.
> 
> Alphas-the dominant, powerful, hot-headed, members of the pack, they have a leadership streak and in case of something happening to the First (and he doesn't have an heir) the closest blood relative claims the title. Nick is Blaine's second in command since he is his first cousin. Their wolf is a dark brown with black colored eyes regardless of their color in human form. Can mate with Betas and Omegas.
> 
> Betas-level-headed, controlled, rational, logical, composed. They can mate with Alphas and Omegas but are also the only ones who can mate amongst their own rank since they can adapt their dominance according to their mate. Their wolf form is a lighter, chocolate brown with cocoa colored eyes.
> 
> Omegas-Warm, gentle, loving, careful, protective and empathic. In their wolf forms their fur is the color of honey and amber and their eyes are golden. They mate with both of the higher ranks.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground was still wet from the recent rains; the forest too thick to let the sun through to dry it off. There was a heavy silence smothering the air broken only by a stream of quiet whimpers and rough pants as something rushed past the trees and the padding of lighter than air steps brushed by the soft bushes.

A small white wolf came to a stop near a tiny stream whirling between the trees and curled into a ball on the ground next to the tall pine. His fur was ruffled and his chest expanded and contracted faster than usually as he struggled to catch his breath.

The shivers of his body were almost visible from afar and his head turned left and right as if he were waiting for someone to jump and hurt him at any moment.

Sensitive ears picked up on every crunch and every ruffle around him, making it impossible to relax and get some much needed rest and comfort.

There was a burning spot on his head reminding him that someone did something bad to him and that that was why he was running.

His paws were still stiff despite the attempt of his body to let go for a little while; it seemed as if they were only waiting for that moment when they would need to take him away from whatever wanted to hurt him.

In his wolf form Kurt's mind worked on a more simple level. He was still himself but the details of his humanity were more or less lost. He knew he was in danger, he knew that hiding was a good idea, he knew there was a possibility they would come after him and he knew he was all alone.

His dad had no idea where he went and to scent him out he would have to shift and he wouldn't do that in a parking lot filled with people.

His logic was cut off after that, the simplified way his wolf operated on taking over the remains of his human mind.

He curled in tighter, hoping it would make him invisible.

There was something calming about being that close to something familiar. Feeling the grass and smelling the life it gave to the little creatures living there. Human him hated the dirt and the moist and the damage it did to his looks, but wolf him never wanted to leave the sanctity of it; the feeling of being exactly where he was supposed to be.

He buried his nose into the dewy grass and let out another whimper as his ears picked up a distant vibration of someone's footsteps.

He jumped to his feet and shook his fur to get rid of the moist feeling on his skin before bolting deeper into the woods.

Trees blurred into a fuzzy stretch of branches and leaves and the ground beneath him crumbled and molded against his paws.

He could almost see his own breath in the early winter chill and his senses struggled to keep his surroundings in check as he ran from an unknown danger.

He could feel his heartbeat pick up the speed once again and he pushed himself harder and harder to put as much distance as he could possibly manage between himself and the source of the greatest fear he felt since he was a child and his tiny hands shifted into paws before his very eyes.

Losing his breath one more time he stopped again, shaking and dropping to sit on the ground for just a moment. His breath came out rough and loud to his own ears. He ached from exertion from running for so long and he craved a place where he could be warm and protected and safe.

Tired from trying to keep himself alive his front legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground lying his head onto his paws, still breathing heavily.

He curled up against the cold air and his own fear as his eyes moved around restlessly, trying to provide the last shred of protection where his body couldn't anymore.

His ears twitched when he heard a sound coming from some place on his right. His head shot up and he tried catching whoever it was. But even with his stronger wolf senses he couldn't see anything.  
Willing himself to relax he was about to lower his head back down when a louder rustle sounded, and another one and another one and another one after that.

Terrified he jumped to his feet ready to bolt again when a threatening sound became a form and with a feeling of horror settling in his gut he realized that instead of running away from danger that threatened him…he had been running towards it all along.

* * *

Hazel eyes searched frantically for the source of the blood boiling smell that made him shift in the first place.

His big paws left indentations on the damp ground and he had no time to be careful about it. His…his someone was hurting and afraid and all he wanted was to find him.

The soft floral scent made it harder to follow the sweet traces of his mate but he figured it just took some time for the smell to become the first and the strongest aroma around him; for it to be the first thing he notices when it's around. He didn't even meet him but it was already close to that feeling.

Pushing his body to go faster he rounded the big cluster of sharp stones and he felt one of them scrape the skin on his side but he had no time to dwell on it. It would probably heal in a few hours after he shifted back to his human form.

There was something reaching his ears whenever his paws hit the softer ground that muffled his steps.

Curious he stopped in his tracks and perked his ears willing the sound to repeat itself to see what it was.

He stood there for a few minutes when there was that soft sound and Blaine realized what it was. Only now it didn't fill him with warmth the way it did the first time he heard it. It wasn't sweet and gentle and soothing and calm.

It was erratic and fast and moving towards him and his jaw clenched while the sound reverberated in his head.

_Thumpthump thumpthump thumpthump._

A heartbeat.

His heartbeat.

Blaine's _someone_ heartbeat.

It rammed itself in his brain and forced it's way into his bones. He couldn't walk away. He couldn't let him go.

He belonged to him.

The heartbeat belonged to him.

Standing up on his paws again he made his way towards the sound; now standing in one place, slowing down, settling in one place.

He padded slowly, not wishing to scare him away, to make him run. He just wanted to protect, to keep safe, to defend.

He rounded the last tree and his eyes fell onto the small form curled up against an old log. There was a pull in his gut that flared inside of him and a feral desire to claim him and never let go attacked every conscious mind he still had left.

The wolf lying there was snowy white, small, lean, and shivering and Blaine wanted nothing more than to offer some of his warmth to him; to curl around him and cover him with his own body completely.

Gasping at the scent brought to him by a sudden whiff of wind he stumbled forward and landed on a small pile of leaves that were still crunchy enough to make a sound, making the magical white wolf turn his head towards him.

He smelled just like he did that first time he sensed it but there was something off about it. An undertone of blood flushed his senses and he growled in anger. Someone hurt the little wolf. Someone dared to hurt his mate. He took a step towards him and then changed his mind when he saw him.

Tired paws lifted his body up and Blaine saw the wolf was ready to bolt. His heartbeat picked up the speed again in fear and despair.

And then he turned his eyes to him and Blaine could feel every emotion that confused him since the second he scented him fall into place as every question he ever had answered itself right before his eyes. This small white wolf before him was, without doubt, the second part of his soul, his mate, his anchor.

Taking a cautious step forward he froze when the smaller wolf flinched and took a step back from him.

He lowered his head as a sign of submission, against all of his instincts to rush in there and sink his teeth in his neck and hold him in place. Something told him that a skittish animal needed protection, not domination.

With his head bowed he took another step towards the white wolf and then backed away when he took another step back.

Did he not understand what it meant? Did he not want him? But they belonged together. How could he not want him?

His eyes searched those magical blue ones once again and he found confusion, fear, panic, and despair in them making his wolf instincts run wild with the need to take care of his mate.

Unable to think of anything to calm him down he decided that maybe if he just waited, the small white wolf will come to him.

He turned around in circle a few times testing his spot before dropping onto his belly and resting his head on his paws; watching, waiting, hoping his mate will seek him out. He had all the time in the world to wait for him.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"-Luke started at the small gap between the trees that swallowed their Alpha's frame.

The young wolf exchanged confused looks with a few of the pack members that shared his confusion. Blaine didn't meet anyone new as far as they knew. There was no one around them at the time that Blaine could think of as "his" and most importantly they all knew Blaine's….situation made it impossible.

Some of the older boys had a vague idea about what was going on but like the younger wolves, they too were thrown off by the impossibility of it happening.

On the other side David, and the mated boys were pretty sure it was real.

David talked to Blaine and he figured whoever it was that Blaine felt at school must have been close by now.

The rage, watered down with fear they saw in Blaine's eyes reminded Nick of the time a couple of guys from the football team Dalton played against started picking on Jeff for god knows what reason. The blonde man got scared and Nick felt his anxiety from across the campus, running to him to protect him.

Jeff locked eyes with his mate and gave him a small nod as if to say "yes, I saw that too" to answer the silent question he found on his face.

Andrew recognized the agony and the need to be close to your mate in Blaine because he saw it on Nicole the time a rogue wolf came to town and started stacking pack members. Andrew, by accident, forgot about their date. She thought something happened to him and the fear in her eyes when he next saw her made him shiver and fall to his knees in front of her while she alternated between crying with relief and yelling at him for being a motherfucking asshole and a stupid idiot and that she hated him.

Thad could actually empathize with Blaine since he saw it with his own eyes when Lara was hit by a car while looking back and talking to him when she was crossing the road. He knew that being a wolf would make her heal faster than anyone could even notice the injury but the need to help her almost blinded him.

Cameron just glanced at Jamie, who was now standing dangerously close to him thanks to all the ruckus with holding Blaine down and stopping him from shifting. He smiled to himself, content and grateful that the older man was safe and seemingly happy. Tempted to be closer to him he shook his head and stepped away from Jamie locking eyes with Jon and shrugging sadly. Jon knew. But it made no difference. There was a big chance that he would never be the one to look at Jamie and repeat Blaine's words "he's mine".

Lost in his thoughts he missed the confused frown on Jamie's face as he concentrated on the ongoing conversation around him again.

"I have no idea. It seemed like he was talking about someone."-Ethan said and a few guys nodded in agreement. The curious mumbling picked up in volume, ideas flying.

"Should we call someone?"

"Maybe we should follow him?"

"Some of us should shift and find him. He could be in trouble."

David ran a hand over his short hair knowing he will have to say something to calm the crazy bunch down. He wanted to respect Blaine enough to let him share what he wanted to say but he had to do something.

"Okay guys calm down."-he called out to his friends hoping some of them would calm down enough to hear him "Blaine is not in trouble. Trust me."

"How can you be so sure? He ran out of here wolfed out to chase after an imaginary someone he thinks is his. How is that him "not in trouble"?-Wes bit back and David actually smiled at his summary.

"Look…B and I talked yesterday and while I'm not sure how that's possible he really thinks there's someone out there that belongs to him. I'll leave the rest of it for him to tell you but for now let's just calm down and wait for him to come back okay?"-David looked around and saw the boys nod, obviously settled down.

"Pfff, when did B die and make you boss?"-Jon laughed and David stuck his tongue at him forgetting his grown up stance for a moment as they settled down on a few wooden benches to wait for Blaine bickering and joking and just a little bit worried underneath it all.

Jamie jogged to sit next to Cameron but the younger boy flinched and mumbled something about finding a bathroom before he fled the spot. Jamie frowned and tuned out the conversation around him.

He had noticed that Cameron was avoiding him. The younger boy was the newest addition to the Warblers but despite that he was close to everyone...everyone but him. And in a group as tight knit as theirs it was easy to spot the ruffles. He wondered what he did wrong to make Cameron so reluctant to be near him.

"It's nothing you did you know?"-Jon said as he sat next to his friend.

"How did you…?"

"How did I know what you were thinking? I've known you since we were kids. And I know Cam. He…he's got some stuff going on right now and he's chosen a more difficult way to deal with them. It's not your fault."-he said patting his friend's knee.

"Doesn't seem that way. Looks like I'm the only one he's not comfortable around."-Jamie said and Jon smiled at him.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Or talk to Blaine. He could help you figure out what to do."-what he meant to say was that Blaine had the authority to tell Cameron's secret if he thought it would benefit the pack.  
Jamie bit his lip and thought about his words. Talking to Cameron seemed way to stressful. But Blaine was always willing to listen. Maybe asking him for help wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Yeah maybe I'll talk to Blaine. If he ever comes back from his alleged booty call."-he smiled and Jon joined in.

"He'll be back. I just hope he gets back before we starve."-he said making everybody laugh before they settled into a comfortable silence waiting for their leader to return.

* * *

Kurt stood in alert as he watched the big, black wolf take a step closer to him. He backed away cautiously but the smell wafting from the other wolf wasn't one he was familiar with.

That was not the way danger he was running away from smelled. The danger smelled stale and moldy and sickening.

The wolf in front of him smelled powerful and strong but safe and homey and….and his?

His stripped down mind wrapped itself around the thought of this beautiful animal being his, and him belonging to the frightening wolf standing close to him.

There was a niggling feeling that told him it was impossible and that this magical creature already had someone of his wherever it lived.

But the way he looked at him, the way he approached him slowly and careful not to scare him away told him that maybe…just for a second he could have what every wolf had.

Someone created just for him.

Someone he was created for.

He cocked his head to the side curiously as the bigger wolf locked his eyes with him and he could feel his resolve to run crumble at the sight of those beautiful hazel orbs boring into his.

The wolf took another step forward this time with his head bowed down and out of instinct Kurt backed away again eyeing the form so much bigger than his own.

The black wolf stopped in place looking like he was trying to decide what to do next. Kurt never expected him to lie down and snuggle into the ground looking at him to see what his reaction was going to be.

Kurt took another minute to decide what to do before concluding that the bigger wolf wouldn't suddenly jump and attack him.

He took a cautious step towards him and startled when he saw the black wolf's ears twitch backing away again. He wasn't used to being close to wolves other than his dad and this was all so weird to him.

Assured that the black wolf wouldn't move again he took another step closer, and then another one and another one until he was standing right next to him.

The other wolf was lying still and patient and comforting.

Realizing he had nothing to be afraid of Kurt bowed his head down and nudged the wolf's front paw with his head. The black wolf resisted the nudge and stayed in the same position.

Kurt gave it another try this time nudging the paw with a bit more force, moving it to the side.

The bigger wolf tilted his head and huffed a snort at the smaller wolf's strange behavior.

What he didn't know is that it was the way Kurt would make his mom move her paws so he could lie in between and snuggle closer to her.

Letting out a frustrated little growl he lowered his head and gave a final push to the big paw in front of him until it made the bigger wolf lose his balance and turn to his side, making a spot for Kurt between his paws.

The small white wolf whined happily and wagged his tail as he settled down next to the black wolf, snuggling close to him and resting his head close to the big black one. It felt so good being close to him like that. He felt safe for the first time since he ran into the woods and his heart took a normal pace again.

He nuzzled his head into the bigger wolf's chest and he felt something warm against his ear. The sore, bloody spot on his head stopped burning as that soft, wet something soothed the pain.

Looking up he saw the black wolf flick his tongue against his ear and the top of his head making him squirm pleased with how the wolf was treating him.

The black wolf changed positions so he was almost draped across the back of the smaller white one, enveloping him in his warmth and making him feel safe.

The both of them felt the feeling of finality and belonging and while Blaine reveled in it, Kurt was just confused.

The sound of leaves crunching again made the smaller wolf shiver and the black one licked his neck to soothe him. They glanced to their left when the sound came again and saw a light brown, older wolf jump in front of them baring his teeth at Blaine and growling threateningly.

Being around pack all his life Blaine knew the older wolf truly "owned" the small white wolf he was protecting.

Until they acknowledged their bond his mate belonged to his family, and the smell the older wolf let out indicated a blood relative.

Bowing his head he extricated himself from his spot next to the white beauty and gave him a small nudge with his head before turning around and running towards his pack again; longing to stay close to him but knowing he was in good hands and safe, and that he had no rights to stay.

He broke a little when he saw the little wolf gravitate towards him trying to follow him before the other wolf stopped him.

It gave Blaine hope. It meant the white wolf wanted him back. His mate wanted him back. Huffing tiredly he reached the edge of the woods where he left his clothes and shifted back, got dressed and went to find his friends. He figured he had plenty to explain.

* * *

"What were you thinking Kurt? I told you to come straight to me when you finished shopping. Instead I come to look for you and find your bags ripped and no sight of you anywhere."-Burt yelled as they walked into the house after he found his son in the woods, snuggling with a strange black wolf.

Wolves weren't supposed to be black. He may not have been in a pack for almost 18 years but he knew that much.

"I'm sorry dad I promise I didn't mean to do it."-Kurt cried pleading for his dad to let him explain.  
"So what someone forced you to shift and snuggle with god knows who? Because that doesn't seem likely."-Burt bit back and Kurt stammered at the sheer power of his father's anger.

"There were some jocks from McKinley there. They cornered me…I got scared."-he said quietly and Burt felt sorry for yelling at him.

"Did they hurt you?"-he asked stepping forward and hugging his son feeling a soft tremble of his body.

"Just pulled my hair a bit. I'm okay…I'm not going back to that school and I'll be fine. Now the more important thing. Did you save my clothes?"-he played it cool for his dad with jokes and a brave act when in reality he didn't feel safe since the black wolf left the two of them in the woods taking that amazing feeling of home and peace with him.

"Of course I did. Angry Kurt is a scary Kurt. I didn't want to risk it."-Burt laughed at his son attempting to accept his explanation and play it cool when in reality his blood was still frozen in fear.

Lightening the mood they got back to their dinner listening to Finn talking about his football game and making sure Kurt was ready to move to Dalton the next morning.

After diner Kurt went to his room to pack a few more things he would need at Dalton when his dad knocked and came into his room.

"Hey son. Ready?"-he asked awkwardly.

"Almost yeah. Just a few more things."-Kurt answered.

"Okay I don't really know how to go about it so I'm just gonna ask. Who was he Kurt?"-he sat at the edge of his bed watching the way Kurt's fingers flexed around the shirt he was holding.

"I…I don't know."

"Kurt…you know how dangerous that was right? Being alone with an unknown wolf. He could've killed you."-Burt exclaimed.

"NO! He'd never do that. He was just keeping me safe. He was protecting me."-he shouted and then covered his mouth.

"How can you be so sure son?"-Burt asked surprised by his son's response.

"I just… I don't know how I know it. I just do."-he said and then bit his lip contemplating weather to ask his father what was on his mind or not.

He knew it was a slim chance that that black wolf was his mate. But the feeling of finally being whole just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Dad…I think…do you think he could be my…"-he started but to his own ears it sounded ridiculous. It was one thing to fantasize and a different one all together to actually think that and voice it.

"Kurt…"-his father started with that same apology in his voice and he just couldn't hear it. Not again.

"Yeah I know. It was stupid to think so."-he said quickly and threw the shirt into his suitcase just a bit more forceful than was necessary.

"It's not stupid son…"

"It's fine dad. I…I have to finish packing okay?"-he turned his back to his father hiding the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Okay buddy. I'll see you in the morning."-Burt said and walked out hating himself all over again for how his son's life looked like.

It was his fault after all.

* * *

Breakfast with the Warblers was always interesting. Some of them loud and happy from the minute they cracked their eyes open, some grumpy and snappy until the morning coffee and some of them not able to function properly until lunch.

Jamie was one of those people who liked mornings and he was always chipper and chatty at breakfast.

Cameron on the other hand had a tough time forming coherent sentences before two and a half cups of black coffee, no sugar.

So Jamie figured he could get in his good books by getting him coffee before he came to the cafeteria.

A few moments after, a grumpy Cameron dragged his feet to the table mumbling his response to the greetings of his friends.

"Hey Cam. I um…I got you coffee."-the older man called and to everybody's surprise Cameron's eyes snapped open and he looked more alive than ever before that early in the morning.

His eyes flickered to Jamie's face and an affectionate smile grazed his lips before he reminded himself that he had no right to look at him like that.

He took the coffee and thanked the older boy, before making a lame excuse about checking his homework with Trent and bolting to the other side of the table; as far away from Jamie as possible.  
The blonde boy wanted to pout but at that moment Blaine took a seat next to him with Nick and Wes in tow, bickering about the mysterious man Blaine ran after the day before claiming he was his mate. Wes wasn't convinced.

"So you seriously think he's yours?"-the Asian man asked for the millionth time earning a groan from all of them.

"I don't think it Wesley. I know it. Now can we please talk about something else?"-Blaine asked and someone tried to change the subject.

They mentioned the quiz they had in a few days trying to figure out what could be important to revise when Blaine tuned out and locked his eyes onto the cafeteria door.

They followed his gaze and saw a tall, slim boy, clad in the Dalton uniform looking around himself confused.

Blaine's breath got caught in his throat at the sight and the smell of him.

If he thought his white wolf was beautiful the human him was unreal.

Soft, chestnut hair, perfectly styled and begging to be touched, high cheekbones and strong jaw making his face look almost elfin combined with small pointy ears, perfect, pouty lips existing just so Blaine could nibble on them, and those familiar glazs eyes he had even as a wolf made him the most perfect human being Blaine had ever seen.

"Blaine…Blaine are you okay. I mean he's hot but snap out of it."-Nick teased and Blaine blinked inhaling that sweet aroma over and over and over again trying to drown in it.

"It's him."-he whispered and all the boys turned to look at the new kid.

"Seriously? Well you have some major luck my friend."-Jeff said admiring the beautiful boy that now moved to the cash register to pay for his coffee.

"Go talk to him."-Trent urged kindly.

"Invite him to sit with us!"-Luke suggested eagerly and they all nodded in agreement.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He jumped to his feet and made a beeline to his mate.

His insides buzzed with excitement at having him so close and his heart thumping loudly when he stood next to him, their eyes locking.

He glanced all over him before looking him in the eye and breathing out excitedly.

"It's you."-he said with a smile on his face as he reveled in the sweet scent of his mate so close to him.

He was waiting for Kurt to break into a smile and fall into his arms and let Blaine hold him forever and ever.

What he got instead was a cute tilt of that pretty head and a confused frown.

But that wasn't what almost destroyed him.

The words that followed the frown were what finally smashed his heart into a million pieces.

"Have we met?"


	4. Chapter 4

The guy that was supposed to wait for Kurt at the entrance and show him around was fashionably late...half an hour ago.

Kurt was baffled by the size of the property the school building possessed and the sheer magnitude of the building itself. He knew that the building situated both the classrooms and the dorms for the students but it still felt like it was a bit flashy and that whoever built it obviously felt the need to show off.

Whatever it was it was stunning and reminded Kurt of the castles in the fantasy movies he liked so much. They always had happy endings and that one outcast that everybody rejected always found his happiness in the end. He would lose himself in the movie and pretend for an hour or two that he would get that too someday.

He felt that the castle like school could be the first step of his own fantasy.

But right now it was a pain in his ass because he had no idea where to go and he had about half an hour before he had to meet the principal to give him his schedule and take him to meet the Warblers.

"I guess he's not coming then hm?"-Burt asked as he already scooped up the few boxes from the car.

"I guess not."-Kurt shrugged and picked up his suitcase and a few smaller bags locking the car.

They looked around confusedly before Burt decided he didn't have the time to wait for someone take pity on them and help them so he stopped the first boy that walked past them. The boy was short, and seemingly sweet and he smelled like a wolf so Burt felt better about asking him. Wolves were usually inclined to help each other out.

"Excuse me. Do you have a moment?"-Burt asked and the boy turned on his heal to look at them. He tilted his head curiously and Kurt saw his nose twitch as he sniffed the air, obviously catching their smell.

"Sure thing. How can I help?"-the boy smiled and asked politely.

"Well, Kurt's transferring and we were told a student would meet us to help us get around but he must have overslept or something."-Burt said and Kurt smiled at the boy feeling his nerves kicking in. The boy was obviously a wolf and given that he was also a part of the Warblers so Kurt really hoped he would like him.

"Was his name Jeff?"-the boy laughed and Kurt nodded at the same time as his dad.

"How did you know?"-Kurt frowned confusedly.

"They wouldn't send someone other than a Warbler to meet you and Jeff is the only one in the group that's always late. He was late for his own mating ceremony. We all thought Nick was gonna kill him. He's lucky Nicky loves him so much. I'm Andrew by the way."-he grinned and Burt shook his hand happily sensing that this school would be really good for his son if the young boy was anything to go by.

Being a part of the pack for a long time made him understand the dynamics of it. The pack members usually talked freely in front of each other and they were closer than people usually were. That's why the avalanche of information from Andrew didn't surprise him.

Kurt on the other hand stood frozen gaping at the boy.

"You…you have two boys mated?"-he asked eyes wide and surprised. The boy must have misunderstood because he frowned at Kurt.

"Yes we do. Is that a problem?"-he said a bit harsher and it snapped Kurt back out of his haze.

"No! No, of course not. I…I'm gay so of course it's not a problem. I'm just not used to hearing other people talk about it like it's normal instead of a disease."-he said and his eyes narrowed when he realized that he just gave one of the two secrets he had to a complete stranger just because he felt and smelled friendly.

He looked at his dad and he just smiled at him knowing how Kurt felt and feeling more at ease about his transfer than he ever did.

"Oh…I'm sorry you had to deal with idiots. But you're at Dalton now. Idiot free. Well….mostly anyway. Come on I'll show you to your room."-he smiled and linked his arm through Kurt's free of luggage arm making the taller boy jump in surprise and Burt snicker.

"So….Andrew. I take it you're an Omega?"-he asked and the boy nodded happily.

"Probably the biggest one around. I like touching people. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."-he glanced at Kurt who smiled at him understanding the meaning of the touch. His parents were touchy feely as well and given the chance Kurt would be too. Even more so considering his blood status.

"No it's okay. I should probably get used to it."-he said letting Andrew drag him inside.

"Um….how exactly do you know where my room is?"-Kurt asked as he realized that Andrew obviously had an exact destination on his mind.

"Well the Warblers have their own part of the wing where the dorms are and there's only one more empty room there so it's not that difficult to figure it out. Here we are."-he said and took the key from Kurt's hand opening the door and letting them in.

"Well I need to get going or I'll be late for my first class. The cafeteria is on this same floor but on the opposite end so just walk straight across and you should find it. Some of the older Warblers don't have first periods, lucky bastards, so they should be there eating now. I'll see you later."-he said with a huge smile and walked out the door turning around before he left "Oh and…welcome to Dalton Kurt."

"Thanks."-Kurt beamed at him and for the first time in a long time he felt like he could be happy again. He smiled to himself as he watched Burt unload the rest of his stuff on the floor.

„Okay buddy, I think that's the last of the boxes. You need help unpacking?"-Burt asked as he shuffled awkwardly near the doorway.

He hated the fact that his only son was staying in a new school all alone after everything he went through. They were a team, they looked after each other and they were family.

Burt felt like his life was changing and it was a feeling he couldn't shake off. There was something about the smell of the school that made him worry.

There was a lingering feeling of something waiting for his son there and he didn't know if that something was good for Kurt or not. He hoped it was. But he couldn't know.

Andrew make him calmer but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

"No thanks. I'll do it after I get something to eat."-Kurt said and he looked at his father with a sad look in his eyes and at that moment Burt knew that his son hated being apart from him just as much as he did.

"You'll be happy here Kurt."-he said and held his arms open for his son who scrambled to snuggle close to him inhaling the familiar scent of family and home.

"I…I actually think so too."-he mumbled into his father's plaid shirt and hugged him tightly.

"And don't think that you're excused from Friday night's family dinner. Just because you're a fancy prep school boy now doesn't mean you can ditch us commoners."-Burt teased and Kurt swatted his hand playfully.

"I will try and fit you into my schedule."-he turned his nose up snobbishly and Burt chuckled.

"You do that kiddo."-he smiled and hugged his son one more time "I have to run. I have a lot of work to do today."

"Okay dad. I'll…I'll call you later."-Kurt said keeping his brave stature in front of his dad but he kind of really wished he didn't have to go.

"You better. I love you kid."

"I love you too dad."-he said as his father left his room leaving him and his new room to fend for themselves.

Sighing he decided to get some breakfast before attacking his boxes.

Listening to Andrew's advice he made his way across the floor following the smell of coffee and fresh bagels. His stomach rumbled and he couldn't wait to eat something. He was way too excited to have anything that morning but now that he was actually at his new school his appetite returned and he felt like he hadn't eaten in years.

He saw a number of boys in matching uniforms going in and out of a room and he figured it must be the cafeteria so he followed them.

His breath got caught in his throat at the sight of a beautifully neat and welcoming room, smelling of homemade scones and fruit and he smiled awarding Dalton another gold star for kicking McKinley's cafeteria ass.

He stood in line to get coffee sniffing the air to try and decipher if any other Warbler was there. Over the scent of food and coffee he could detect something yummier and sweeter than all the food and he figured it must be the smell of the pack.

The scent was getting stronger and somehow…closer and he turned around to see if he can find the source when his eyes met the most beautiful pair of hazel ones, framed by thick eyelashes and playing hide and seek with a mop of springy black curls.

The boy was absolutely gorgeous.

And then he spoke and Kurt snapped back to reality from his stupor.

"It's you."-the boy said with a beaming smile and Kurt thought that smile was the most beautiful sight in the whole world.

But then the words registered in his mind and he tilted his head with a frown trying to remember if he saw the boy before.

There was a brief second where Kurt inhaled deeply and felt a bit dizzy at the onslaught of a scent that made his mouth water and his senses buzz with excitement.

He wondered what it was and why was it so familiar before realizing the boy in front of him was a wolf and the smell of the pack on him was what he felt.

Kurt had never belonged to a pack so he had no idea that a lot of wolves at the same place could make such an intoxicating combination of smells.

His nostrils flared as he tried to savor it and wrap himself in it and never let it go.

He adored the smell. But the boy in front of him…he didn't know him.

"Have we met?"-he asked and frowned when that sunshiny smile faltered and fell completely.

He adjusted the strap of his fashionable messenger bag nervously and looked back at Blaine trying to figure out if the boy was mad at him for not knowing who he was.

"You…you don't remember me?"-the boy asked and Kurt tilted his head once again not really sure what to do. He decided being polite was the best way to deal with things.

Also the boy was way too gorgeous to piss him off on his first day and make his entire stay with the Warblers awkward.

"You probably mixed me up with someone else. I'm new here. My name is Kurt."-he said and extended his hand towards Blaine who stood there with an angry frown obviously disagreeing on the whole "let's be polite" thing Kurt chose.

He stood there with his hand outstretched feeling more and more like an idiot with every passing minute his hand hung between them. And then he just snapped.

"It's only polite to accept a handshake. Or do they not teach you that in prep school?"-he took his hand back and glared at the curly haired boy.

Painfully beautiful, yummy smelling or not he was either a rude asshole or a homophobe and Kurt did not have the patience to deal with either one of the options.

He huffed angrily and turned his back to Blaine. He could go and play the whole mysterious wolf thing with someone else.

Suddenly there was a large hand clamping his shoulder and the smell of another wolf hit his nostrils.  
He was about to turn around and slap the hand away when he realized that this wolf, whoever he was, smelled nothing like the short, curly haired boy. It threw his theory of the pack smelling amazing and his heart skipped a few beats wondering if it was just the beautiful, hazel eyed boy that smelled so intoxicating…but he knew better. He knew he didn't have that someone whose smell would be just for him.

He turned to look at the new wolf standing next to him and he couldn't help but return the somehow familiar grin.

"Hey, you must be Kurt."-the tall boy said and Kurt stared at him in surprise. Was there some kind of a global announcement that he was coming that day?

"How do you know my name?"-he asked, now completely ignoring the curly haired boy who still stood at the same place Kurt left him after their unfortunate hand shake incident, frowning and glaring at the taller boy.

"I just got a text from my little brother saying you'd probably come for breakfast and to help you settle in. I'm Jon."-the taller boy answered waving his phone in front of Kurt as if that's gonna make his message clearer.

"You brother?"-he asked with a confused tilt of his head.

"Andrew. He said he helped you find your room?"

"Oh…he's your brother. Yeah he helped. Apparently there was a Jeff who was supposed to meet me but he never showed so Andrew offered to help me out. It was nice of him."-Kurt smiled at the taller man warmly and suddenly there was a low growl emitting from the curly haired boy.

Jon looked at Blaine and he knew what the growl was about. They all heard how badly he screwed up his first impression and he knew Blaine was jealous that the warm smile on Kurt's face was aimed at someone other than himself.

Kurt however didn't know that so he glared at Blaine angrily.

"You'll have to forgive our Alpha. Pretty blue eyes usually make him dumber than he really is."-he turned it all to joke and Kurt's frown eased up a bit while Blaine smacked him on the arm.

"Alpha?"-Kurt asked in surprise eyeing the shorter boy who still had his eyes plastered on him for a few moments before he couldn't really look at Jon's hand splayed on Kurt's shoulder and he growled one more time bolting out of the cafeteria.

"Yup. Blainers over there is our mighty First."

Kurt stared at his retreating form and he felt a pang in his stomach that he couldn't quite place. He also realized that the moment Blaine left, the smell that warmed him up dulled and became less satisfying. There was till the lingering scent of pack and wolves but the sweet aroma that made him dizzy wasn't there anymore and with a sad frown he realized it was Blaine who smelled so intoxicating.

Blaine, the First alpha of a pack that he didn't even belong to. Blaine the stupidly pretty wolf who most likely had a equally pretty Omega back home or even at Dalton and he was happy with his mate the way Kurt could never be.

Blaine who, as it seemed, hated his guts.

"Great. Out of all the people in this school, I managed to make the First hate me within five minutes of being at Dalton."-his shoulders sagged and he sighed sadly.

"What? Hate you? Oh man…Blaine doesn't hate you. Far from it. trust me."-Jon barked out a laugh and Kurt cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Is there something I need to know?"-Kurt asked.

"Maybe. But it's something you should talk about with Blaine."

"Oooo-kay."-Kurt said confused out of his mind.

"We'll be late for class if we don't get a move on. Since you have the morning off to settle in I'll pick you up at 3."-Jon said as he started walking away leaving Kurt alone.

"What happens at three?"-Kurt shouted at him.

"You meet the Warblers."-Jon smiled and Kurt felt his stomach drop.

Great. Just great.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the armchair in the choir room. His heart hadn't stopped hammering in his chest the entire day and he felt nauseous every time he thought about that morning.

The look of pure confusion in Kurt's eyes, the realization that he didn't remember him, the smile he gave Jon instead of him, the anger he threw at Blaine.

He hated it all.

When he first saw him standing there he thought they would be wrapped around each other within seconds and he ached for the feeling of that lithe body pressed against him.

But he messed up and now Kurt thought he hated him. He heard him say it and he wanted to just run back in and tell him that he could never hate him; that he could never do anything but love him and protect him and care for him.

There were 15 more minutes until he knew the others will start showing up and he curled up inside his chair immersed in his thoughts when a creak sounded and he turned towards the door.

A blonde head popped in and the tall boy smiled at Blaine.

"Hey Alpha."-Jamie smiled and sat next to Blaine.

"Hey Jamie. What's up?"-he asked and the blonde realized his eyes weren't as sparkly as they usually were.

"I heard what happened at breakfast. I wanted to see if you're okay."-Jamie shrugged.

"I'm…fine…well…not really but I guess I can't really change that now can I."-Blaine said bitterly and Jamie frowned.

"B…don't think that way. You haven't even met properly. I'm sure if you talk to him he'll understand."

"He doesn't even remember me Jamie. I…I was an idiot for not listening to you guys when you said there was no way he was mine. I guess I just wanted to believe he was."

"I don't think you're an idiot. And I never said it was impossible. Blaine…you lost control of your shifting because of him. I think that means something."-Jamie said and the shorter boy looked at him gratefully.

"To me it did. But Kurt…he obviously didn't feel the same."

"You wanna know what I think?"-Jamie asked carefully.

"Sure."

"I think he's just as confused as you are. The only difference is…you have experience with this. You were a part of a pack since the day you were born. If what Andrew said about him was true then he really has no idea how things work around here. And Blaine…if…if he is your mate…then you know he's special. So he probably never even considered the possibility."-Jamie said and Blaine stared at him wide eyed and confused.

"You…you think that's it?"

"I have no idea. But it could be."

"So what do I do?"-Blaine asked the sweet Alpha that managed to get him to calm down.

"Talk to him I guess. Try to make things right. With all due respect you were a jerk to him this morning."-Jamie snickered.

"I was, wasn't I?"

"Pretty much yeah."-Jamie laughed again but there was something off about his smile. It wasn't as radiant as usually.

Blaine eyed him and realized it was time to slip into his First persona and help his pack member.

"Jamie…are _you_ okay?"-Blaine asked and the boy smiled sheepishly.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"You hide it well. I just know you. What's going on?"-Blaine asked scooting over so he could wrap his arms around his friend.

"I…I'm confused. It's about another pack member and I don't want to cause trouble but it hurts that he won't talk to me and that he's getting along so well with everyone but me and I don't know if I did something wrong or he just plain hates my guts or…"

"Cameron doesn't hate you…"-Blaine cut him off.

"How did you know I was talking about him?"

"Because I see the way he acts around you. And I know you noticed it too. But trust me he has his reasons and I tried getting him to talk to you but he's stubborn and a little but afraid. So give him time."

"I want too…but it bothers me when he walks away every time I get near him, and he just mutters the answers to my questions with this quiet annoyed voice and I don't know why."-the blonde allowed Blaine to cuddle him and he wiped at his eyes furiously "I just want to be his friend."

"That's the problem."-Blaine mumbled under his breath and Jamie frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"So should I talk to him?"-he asked.

"If you think it'll help you understand then you can try. But as far as I know…I don't think he'll tell you what's going on with him."-Blaine answered truthfully and in that moment the door swung open and the rest of the boys started trickling in.

Cameron walked in and in an instant his eyes zeroed in on Jamie's tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes and Blaine could hear his heart pummeling in his chest as he visibly fought with himself to stay away from his mate.

He sat as far away from them as he could, nails digging into the armrest and eyes blazing with worry and fear.

Blaine looked at him and mouthed "tell him" to the younger boy making him gasp and shake his head violently.

He was about to argue back silently when he noticed Blaine's attention was elsewhere.

Blaine glued his eyes to the lean body that entered the room with Jon and Andrew. His gorgeous mate was smiling at the group of unfamiliar boys and Blaine soaked that smile like it was the last ray of sunshine the Earth would ever get.

Wes and David walked in and sat next to Thad calling the Warblers meeting open.

"Okay Warblers. No practicing today. As you can see we have a new member so we'll go through the usual introductions."-Wes banged the gavel and the boys suddenly stood up and formed three groups.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room alone and glancing at them confusedly. The only other person outside of the three groups was Blaine; amazingly, mouth wateringly smelling First of the pack that was also a huge asshole to Kurt, but the blue eyed boy couldn't help but feel the need to stand closer and nuzzle his neck.

He glanced at Blaine imagining what it would be like to be held by those strong hands, to be owned by the glorious wolf he probably turned into when he noticed the hazel eyes were boring into his own and he scolded himself for allowing his mind to betray him like that.

Even if he were gay Blaine was not Kurt's mate. He couldn't be.

But he smelled so tempting…

"Okay so…Warblers…This is Kurt Hummel."-Wes started and Kurt thanked him inwardly for snapping him out of his haze.

"Hi Kurt."-there was a chorus of voices and it was clear they did it whenever they met a new person.

It also seemed they enjoyed it because as soon as they said it they broke into a fit of giggles and Kurt couldn't help but play along with their AA analogy.

"Hi everyone. I'm Kurt and I'm a wolf. Obviously."-he said and the giggled along with him making him relax and try to ignore the fact that a pair of hazel eyes roamed his body with a hungry look.

Blaine made him feel both uncomfortable and safe at the same time and it unnerved him.

"Kurt, these are the Warblers. Starting from the First this is Blaine Anderson."-Kurt politely nodded but the boy decided to remain a jerk and he just glared at him with a weird glow in his eyes making Kurt blush and look away.

"The Alphas"-Wes pointed to the first group "Nick, Cameron and Jamie, the Betas David, myself, Jon and Jeff who you are free to mutilate later if that's okay with Nick."-Wes laughed and Jeff actually looked ashamed.

"I'm really sorry Kurt. I wasn't feeling well last night and Nick forced me to sleep in and I forgot to tell him that I had to meet you. So basically it's him you should mutilate."-the blonde boy smiled cheekily and the shorter brunette Alpha gasped.

"Thanks a lot honey."-he said and Kurt gaped at how lovey-dovey they acted without a single slur being thrown their way.

"And lastly we have the Omegas of the pack Trent, Ethan, Luke, Thad and Andrew."-Wes finished.

"And me."-Kurt added as an afterthought.

"Yaaaaay…more cuddles."-Andrew fist pumped the air and they all rolled eyes at him.

"Like you don't get enough cuddles as it is flea bag."-Jon teased his brother who just grinned back.

"You're just jealous because I'm all small and cute so everyone wants to cuddle me and you're all big and scary."

"Okay guys…we have a new kid here that needs some information so settle down."-David took over and they all returned to their seats.

Kurt noticed that the entire pack seemed to naturally just gravitate towards Blaine. He was sitting in the far corner but even in their scattered positions they were all sort of facing him.

Kurt realized it was probably a pack thing. Being close to one another and their First. It seemed nice. Having that kind of bond.

"Kurt…there are a few things you should know. Although you are not officially a member of the Westerville pack since the oldest member of your family isn't and you are bonded with him, while at school you're a part of this pack. As such there are a few rules to follow. You don't shift in front of the rest of the school, if you feel the need to you can spend the entire meeting wolfed out and no one will question your motives, you answer to Blaine if there's any kind of trouble regarding the pack, for anything personal you can talk to whomever you feel the most comfortable around. One last thing. Pack secrets are sacred. If a pack member asks you to keep something to yourself you have to respect that no matter what the secret is. Do you have any questions or something to tell us?"-David finished and Kurt nodded heavily.

He had discussed this with his father and they both agreed he should tell them that he was a double Omega before they saw his wolf form. They figured it would be easier to explain while he was a human then to try and do damage control after the damage was already made.

"I…there's something you should know about me. Well a few things actually. I have never been a part of a pack so if I mess up please be patient with me. I promise I'll do my best. And the other thing is…I um…I'm a double Omega."-he said quietly and lowered his head waiting for the inevitable storm of questions.

None came.

When he looked back up they were all staring at Blaine with their mouth wide open and grins swallowing their faces.

Blaine on the other hand only had eyes for Kurt and instead of the glare he sent him throughout the day this look was warm and Kurt basked in it.

They seemed more than okay with his announcement.

"Your blood status will not be an issue here Kurt. Trust us."-Wes said this looking at Blaine and Kurt wondered what that was about.

The formality of the meeting watered down after that leaving them all to mingle and get to know each other eventually deciding to go outside while it was still partially sunny.

Everyone except for Blaine who excused himself and scurried off.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon found Blaine sitting by the window in his room watching Kurt talk to Trent and Andrew in the garden.

If there was any doubt in his mind about Kurt being his mate it all went away after his announcement in the meeting.

He was a double Omega. He was his balance, his completion.

His heart ached to be there with him, to talk to his friends while holding the beautiful boy close. He wanted to plaster himself over him until the smell of him was so potent on Kurt that everyone could feel it; he wanted everyone to know he was his and to stay away from him.

His heart hammered in his chest and all the bottled down anger and disappointment threatened to resurface and drown him.

He dug his nails into his palms to try and force the negative feelings out of his body even if it was just for a moment.

Outside Kurt laughed at something Andrew said and Blaine's eyes flashed bright gold when the younger boy patted Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was supposed to take one look at him and fall into his arms, he would introduce him to his friends and his friends would adore his mate, his parents would be happy for him and the two of them could invite Kurt's family to join their pack and they could all live together and love each other and be happy.

But the reality didn't quite match the romance novel in Blaine's head.

Blaine didn't understand how their first meeting went so wrong.

He felt that Kurt reacted to him or his smell but he was obviously confused by it and he was determined to stay away from Blaine.

It hurt, but he could understand the confusion. He grew up thinking he'd never find a mate either.

And yet there he was; looking at the tall, perfect human being that was completely and entirely his.

And sure he had messed their meeting up. But he had time to fix it. And he was willing to do whatever it took to make it right.

Smiling to himself he tore away from the window and the now empty garden and went to bed; images of soft white fur and blazing blue eyes swimming behind his eyelids as sleep took him over.

* * *

_He could feel cold hands gripping his fur. There was a draft swirling over him bringing a mixture of smells that made him feel scared and lost and dizzy. There was also a slightly recognizable and completely right scent underneath all of the wrong ones but once again he had no idea what it was._

_He knew he had no time and no chance of running from the unfamiliar fingers that held him in place._   
_His body trashed around the bed as he tried to fight against the dream that plagued him and sleep peacefully. He knew he was failing when those fingers twisted in his fur and a rush of pain jolted through him like fire._

_Desperate to find the way out he did the only thing he could think of._

His eyes flashed open; blinding blue glow lighting up the room. His limbs shortened and shifted until four lithe legs were standing on the ground holding the body of a panting white wolf.

He stood there, by his bed for a few moments trying to understand what woke him up, what scared him so badly.

His nose turned up trying to find that one smell that stood out against the others in his dream. It smelled sweet; kind of like cotton candy but with a hint of black coffee and chocolate muffins and home.

It made his fur stand on end as it washed over him, enveloping him in the comforting familiarity.

He sensed that smell before, he knew that he did. He couldn't place it, he couldn't identify it but he could feel deeply in the core of his being than his safety was next to the source of that smell.

Coming to a decision he pushed and scratched the door open, padding across the hauntingly empty hallways. He passed the deserted common room and a small kitchen turning into the hallway halfway across the school from his own room.

He had no idea what he was walking towards but it was familiar and pleasant and luring and he needed to be close to it as soon as possible.

The scent turned stronger and thicker and he broke out into a run craving the proximity.

When the smell turned numbing with strength he stood before a bedroom door tilting his head and distinguishing a soft breathing coming from inside the room.

His heart sped up as he approached the door and pawed at it gently hoping it would open as easily as his own did. When the hard wood effused to budge he let out a soft whine jumping on his back legs and scratching harshly; his long nails leaving white marks on the smooth surface.

His ears twitched at the sound of rustling coming from inside of the room and he picked up his whining and scratching desperate to be close to whoever was there.

There was a sound of steps, and then an echoing click of a turning key, the gentle squeak of the door and then he was there.

Kurt brushed past him swishing his tail happily as he bounded across the room and hopped onto the bed curling up and shoving his head into the pillow.

He relaxed and exhaled loudly, squirming a few times before falling asleep with a gentle hand running through the soft fur behind his ears.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes the sun beams were streaming into the room and his mind was decidedly human; relaxed, rested and completely aware of the fact that he was not in his own room and that he was not alone.

There were arms wrapped around him and there was a breath caressing the back of his neck softly.  
The warmth was soothing and nice and he basked in it for a moment before moving.

He blinked against the haze covering his eyes and turned around slowly, careful not to wake whoever was in bed next to him.

His eyes fell onto the mop of sleep mussed black curls, the cutely scrunched nose and the pair of kissable lips pouting slightly when he jostled him turning around.

The smell of his body was strong and mind clouding and so so thick Kurt felt like choking.

Suddenly he realized what his wolf wanted last night and what he came looking for.

He craved that smell, he craved the comfort and the safety and the calm it brought.

In the moment of weakness and fear his wolf took him to Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like he was holding the entire world in his arms. He could feel the familiar heartbeat echoing through the room, the intoxicating scent wrapped around him like a safety blanket, the feeling of impossibly soft, icy white fur beneath his fingers; it was Blaine's personal paradise and he had every intention of making it last.

He was awoken by the sound of scratching on his bedroom door and a whining sound that threatened to break his heart.

He knew from the first second who it was.

He knew who was looking for him.

He knew who needed him.

And he knew that there was no way he would ever be able to turn him down.

So he got up from his bed and opened the door to find the most beautiful creature he had ever seen standing there, looking at him with huge, trusting blue eyes, begging to be protected.

The wolf padded into his room shivering and whining and settled himself onto Blaine's bed pushing his button like, black nose into Blaine's pillow as if he wanted to breathe him in; as if the smell alone made him feel better and less scared of whatever it was that drove him away from the safety of his own room.

Blaine stood there, looking at the tiny form curled in between his blankets and a soft smile pulled the corners of his lips. His bed would smell like him in the morning.

Biting his lip deep in thought Blaine pondered over his options as Kurt slept peacefully on his bed, his head buried under the fluffy pillow.

The way he saw it he had two options.

One, he could sleep on the sofa, wake up in the morning, pretend like nothing happened and let himself and Kurt go about their lives as if nothing had changed between them.

Two, he could listen to the thumping of his heart begging for him to wrap himself around that small, white form, thread his fingers through his fur and allow himself to sleep next to him till the sun woke them up and forced them to talk and confess their feelings for each other.

His analytic, logical, reasonable side was telling him to walk away; to leave Kurt to sleep through his fears and come to him when he's ready and willing to accept all that Blaine had to give. But his heart, his soul, his wolf screamed for the closeness, his body ached to hold him and protect him and claim him, and never let him go.

In the end he knew he could never deny his wolf. It was growling inside of him, clawing at his skin and bones until he felt Blaine give in and climb into his bed again, easing his fingers through tufts of white and suddenly he was more alive than ever before.

He allowed himself to smile as he buried his nose into his neck and breathed him in deeply and intimately for the first time as sleep washed over him, interrupting his staring at his mate; the mate he never thought he'd find.

The small white wolf almost purred in his sleep as he inched closer to Blaine stealing his warmth and drowning in his smell until his dreams turned pink and peaceful and glittery again.

His mind let go of the scary images brought by being alone in an unfamiliar place with no one to turn to.

His body relaxed and, unnoticed by the blue eyed boy, shifted back into his human form, snuggling into the warmth next to him, basking in the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around his waist and soft, moist puffs of air against his neck.

He was safe, and peaceful.

Blaine held him tighter in his sleep, not noticing the fact that the body in his arms was a human one. He snuggled closer and placed a barely there kiss to the back of his neck; still asleep and unaware of the change they just went through.

He was happy, and home.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes the sun was high up on the sky and the light was pouring from the cracks between thick curtains.

His arms were still filled with warmth and softness and he held it tighter, refusing to let go in fear it would disappear the second his hands stopped touching it.

His nose and mind were filled with that smell of forever he craved since the first time he felt it and he basked in it happy it was finally there, close to him.

He felt squirming and shifting and he frowned in his sleep trying to make the fuzzy feeling last longer.  
But whatever it was that was in his arms clearly had no intention of actually calming down and he sighed, loosening his hold and cracking an eye open.

He was met with pools of shocked, bewildered blue and a beautiful face twisted in discomfort and confusion.

All of a sudden his hazy mind cleared up and the memories of last night flashed through him with an almost cruel force.

He went to bed determined to fix things with Kurt.

He fell asleep.

He was woken up by a sound of scratching on his door.

He found a white wolf in front of his bedroom.

That same white wolf barged into his room like he owned it and snuggled in his bed.

He fell asleep cradling that white wolf in his arms, feeling happier than he ever did in his life.

He woke up holding the human form of that same, tiny, white wolf in his arms.

He woke up next to Kurt.

Kurt, who was now huffing angrily and pushing against his chest, trying to get him to let him go.  
Blaine blinked in confusion at the sudden despair he felt wafting from the other boy.

"My god will you let go of me already?"-there was annoyance in that angelic voice of his and Blaine snapped out of his haze, nodding and relaxing his hold on that slim waist when he felt a smack delivered to his chest.

He glared at Kurt and frowned.

"I'm letting go, no need to get violent with me."-he bit back and the taller boy sprang out of his bed like he was set on fire.

"I'm getting violent? You were practically keeping me hostage."-he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Excuse me? Are you out of your mind?"-Blaine gasped because seriously. The boy who was so obviously his mate was also obviously insane.

"I've been trying to get out of there for 10 minutes."-he snapped and turned his back to Blaine confused out of his mind.

He remembered seeking Blaine out and finding comfort in him. He remembered that the other boy let him in and allowed him to spend the night.

He remembered his fur being stroked, and his heart being calmed down and he remembered being safe.

But then he woke up and he had no idea why Blaine let him stay.

What was in it for him?

He ran a hand through his hair again and turned back to face the First when he caught him staring at him, all anger gone and replaced by understanding and comfort.

Blaine could tell Kurt was confused and he figured arguing would get them nowhere.

"Okay…look. Let's…let's sit over here and talk. How does that sound?"-he gestured to the sofa trying to get the situation back on track…a good kind of track. One where Kurt was calm and rational and listening to what Blaine had to say.

Because whether he wanted to or not he had to tell him what he was to him; what they were to each other.

He knew there was no way Kurt was going to be able to focus and actually function in this new environment if he had feelings he couldn't explain.

He knew he would never be able to fit in if he was too busy fighting against his own cravings; cravings for Blaine.

Kurt eyed him carefully before realizing he really had no other option if he wanted to find out what exactly was going on there and what was wrong with him.

"Will you answer some of my questions?"-he quirked an eyebrow at him and Blaine chuckled at how gorgeous he looked like that…a challenging look in his eyes and a proud tilt of his head.

Blaine always thought that finding his mate would be different.

He pictured the white wolf would be somewhat like Andrew; small, cute, sweet and cuddly. Instead he got a bitchy beauty with a mouthwatering body and a sharp tongue that obviously had no intention of bowing to someone who outranked him.

And instead of being disappointed he felt pride swell inside of him and a small pang of admiration rushed through his veins when he saw the other boy strut confidently to the sofa, sitting gracefully next to him.

"I'll do my best to answer any and all questions you have."-Blaine nodded earnestly and Kurt folded his hands in his lap glancing at him curiously, contemplating what to ask first.

"Okay…why do I annoy you so much?"-he asked the first thing that was bothering him since the moment he stepped into that cafeteria.

"Wow…straight to the point huh?"-Blaine winced at his question wondering how the hell was he supposed to get out of that one.

"Yes well…I'm only young once so I'd rather not waste my time."-he said with that cold tone of his and Blaine frowned, hating how it seemed it was reserved for him.

"You don't annoy me Kurt."-he said trying to convey just how honest he was about that.

"Riiiight. You just snarl at random people as a hobby."-the blue eyed boy scoffed and Blaine actually smiled at that.

His mate was quite funny…even in his bitchy mood.

"Okay look…I can't really explain my behavior until you know a few other things. So why don't you ask the rest of your questions and we'll get back to this one."-he rubbed the back of his neck feeling the tension there.

"Fine…Why did you let me in last night?"-Kurt asked with a determination in his voice baffling Blaine.

"That one isn't that much easier to answer…."

"Well what can you answer me? Do you know what time it is? What color is the sun? What noise does a cat make? What exactly can you…."

"ENOUGH!"-Blaine snapped and Kurt trembled from the power that voice held.

It crushed across his skin and etched itself into his pores making him whimper and blink at Blaine wanting nothing more than to obey and make him happy and proud of him.

It was like the Alpha has some sort of control over him; like he could make him fall to his knees and do his bidding as he pleased.

He looked at Blaine with wide eyes and found him with his eyes shut tightly and a frown on his gorgeous face.

He faltered for a second, wanting to comfort him but the sound of that command left him feeling like a peasant in front of a king and Kurt hated feeling like he was owned by someone; controlled by someone.

He pushed back against the tendrils of Blaine's command that stuck to his skin and forced them up and away from his body; his mind reeling with the need to fight and remain independent and strong.

"You know what Blaine…forget about it. I thought we could have a civilized conversation and that I could actually get some sort of an explanation from you but you're obviously so power starved that you can't even talk to someone like a normal person. Well let me tell you something. You might be the all mighty First Alpha to the Warblers and whoever, but you are _not mine_. From now on just stay away from me and I'll stay away from you."-Kurt said angrily pushing past Blaine and stalking towards the exit eager to get away from him.

Blaine watched him walk away and his insides turned with anxiety. He couldn't let him go while he still had no idea what he was to him.

He couldn't let him think he hated him and that the only thing he wanted from him was to order him around and dominate him.

He needed Kurt to understand that they belonged to each other.

Grasping at straws he rushed after him, pushing the door closed and startling the other boy whose hand lingered on the knob, shaking slightly.

His entire body was trembling where Blaine had him trapped between the door and his own body.

"I am though."-he whispered quietly.

"You are what?"-he asked without turning around, equally quiet.

"I am yours. Just like you are mine Kurt."-he said taking hold of his hips and turning him around.

"What the hell are you talking about?"-Kurt asked anger still glimmering in his glasz eyes.

"I'm talking about the reason you came to me last night. And the reason I let you in. Why do you think it happened?"-he asked him crowding his personal space, numbing him with his scent.

"B-because you're the Alpha. I've never belonged to a pack but my dad told me that the wolves are usually attuned to their First. He said they needed him and that they usually turned to him for help or comfort. I guess I felt scared in a new place last night and I came to find you. Is that why you let me in?"-he asked gasping when those hands tightened around his waist again pulling him closer.

"You're not even close."-he said nuzzling his neck, inhaling deeply and letting his scent pull him in "The wolves do need their First and he does mean a lot to them. For example they get antsy if they don't spend some time with him at least once every day or two. But that doesn't mean he's the first person they will turn to if they are scared. They'll go to their friends, or their parents…or their mate first."

"What are you trying to say Blaine?"-Kurt gasped at the feeling of Blaine's lips trailing along his neck, his breath scalding on his trembling skin.

"You came to me first Kurt. Your wolf found me. Kurt…you're my mate."-he said as he leaned forward to lock their lips together.

He closed his eyes ready to finally taste the lips of the one person designed for him.

He never expected to be pushed away and to look up and find Kurt with eyes brimming with tears, hands clenched tight into fists, and anger seeping through his skin.

"How dare you?"-he whispered angrily and Blaine actually flinched.

"Kurt…"

"SHUT UP! Do you think this is funny? Did you tell all your friends how much fun you're gonna have with the white freak? Did you laugh?"-he let the tears spill down his cheeks, his skin pale and breakable.

"No, Kurt…"

"I said shut up Blaine. I can't believe you would do this. Dalton was supposed to be a safe haven. My safe haven. I've been bullied for being gay, for talking like a girl, for dressing like one too…but I thought this school would be different. I thought I could find safety with people who were my own kind. And to have you stand there and use the one thing you know I'll never have as a ways to mock me…"-he turned around and opened the door again "I hope it paid off. I hope I made enough of a fool of myself to make you laugh. Thanks a lot Alpha."

With that Kurt ran out of the room leaving a baffled Blaine standing there looking like someone just punched him in the stomach full force, kicking the breath right out of him.

Kurt actually thought he was making fun of him.

He thought Blaine was mocking him for not having a mate.

He walked to the door and leaned against it, inhaling the last atoms of that heavenly scent before letting his own tears drop to the floor.

* * *

Cameron was pacing his room feeling like someone was constantly pouring cold water down his back. Since the moment he walked into the choir room yesterday and saw Jamie crying he couldn't find peace anywhere.

His wolf was whining, begging to go and find the other boy but his cries were half hearted.

It felt like he was finally coming to realize Jamie would never belong to him.

Cameron knew it from the start but the alpha in him just craved to have him. And the more the wolf fought to be close to him, the more that Cameron stayed away.

He knew he had a choice. He could talk to Jamie and tell him that he was his mate and see where that would take him, or he could stay away, and let the other boy figure it out (or not) when he matured and sensed his own mate.

Being almost forced into an untrue mating Cameron knew what his decision would be. And he distanced himself.

The first few months were the hardest.

He was fighting against a part of himself that needed, demanded Jamie's closeness, his touch, his smell.

Over time it became easier and easier to look the other way when other Warblers touched him, he didn't feel the need to kill them whenever they hugged him, he didn't hate Andrew when he would curl up in Jamie's lap and snuggle close to him.

He just didn't feel any of it anymore.

And after a while he realized why.

He made peace with the thought that the one he loved more than anything in the world would never love him back. And as hard as it was to know that, it also made his existence easier.

Hope was probably the cruelest and unnecessary thing he could have at a time like that.

So he let go of it. He let the last shred of hope he still harbored go and he let Jamie go.

He loved him, more than life. And if asked he would willingly give his life to make Jamie happy and safe. But he didn't hope anymore.

He had no rights to.

But just because he let go didn't mean he could stand seeing him cry. He wanted to rip apart the person who made him sad; who dimmed that sweet, sunshiny smile he had that was so warm and comforting.

He fought harder than ever before to stay in place and not wrap himself around him and kiss the tears away.

He saw Blaine almost ordering him to tell Jamie the truth and he felt his stomach turn when he realized he almost wanted that to be the First's command; one he could never ignore or disobey.  
He realized he wanted to be left with no other choice but to tell Jamie what he was to him; what he felt for him.

It was the worst feeling he ever felt somehow.

Because he knew it would hurt Jamie. And he hated that thought.

Running a hand through his short hair he went to find something to take his mind off of Jamie when a knock scared him half to death.

Jumping three feet in the air he clutched the edge of his desk to stop himself from toppling over it before taking a deep breath and freezing in place.

He knew that smell.

He could recognize it between a million other wolves and a million miles away.

Sweet, minty, powerful and strong. And his.

Jamie.

He waited a minute, hoping the other boy will figure out he wasn't in his room and walk away.  
But no such luck.

"Cam…Cam come on I know you're in there."-came a pleading voice and Cameron moved to the door placing both palms flat onto the wooden surface, wishing with all he had he could touch Jamie like that.

"Please…please Cam I just need to talk to you."

"Go away Jamie. I don't want to talk to you right now."-he said as his heart shattered all over again. God he wanted him close so badly.

How did he ever think he was okay with not having him? How could he ever exist without wanting him?

"What did I do wrong Cam? Just tell me and I'll fix it I promise."-Jamie said and he felt like dying would be less painful at that moment. He loved him with all he had; all that he was and would ever be.

"You did nothing wrong James. I just…I can't…."

"I just want to be your friend. Can you just…open the door and let me in. I hate not seeing you while I'm talking to you."-he pleaded and Cameron rested his forehead against the door, his hands still dreaming of breaching through the wood and touching his own piece of heaven.

But there was no way…no hope at all.

"Please Jamie…just...just please go away."-he whispered and he heard a thump that made him close his eyes and blink away the tears.

He knew that Jamie had a temper and that the usually sweet and calm exterior broke sometimes, reminding everyone that he was in fact an Alpha.  
Cameron could feel it now. His smell got stronger, more powerful and the thump just proved it.  
He kicked the door with his foot as hard as he could manage.

"This isn't over Cameron. You can't stay locked in that room forever. And I can wait."-Cameron heard him say before he felt his scent fade and the sound of his heartbeat dulled and disappeared.

He slid down the door feeling like his own heart could probably stop beating any minute.

He let him go again.

* * *

Kurt ran out of Blaine's room tripping over his own trying to get as far away as he could.

He wanted his name to stop spilling from Blaine's lips as he called after him, he wanted his scent to leave him alone and he wanted the pain and the embarrassment the cruel joke left behind to fade away.

He reached the small alcove somewhere inside of the school and threw himself onto the wide, wooden window sill wrapping his arms around his chest to keep himself from falling apart.

One day.

He lasted one day without someone making fun of him.

What hurt the most was the fact that none of the slushies or locker checks or dumpster tosses or actual punches felt as bad as this.

He thought he had found a place where he could be himself without being judged or ridiculed.

But as it turned out there was something about him that just forced people to make fun of him; to use him as a punch line for their own entertainment.

Burying his face in his hands he let out a quiet sob and his shoulders shook with the force of his tears.  
He hated being week but he couldn't hold himself together anymore.

"You know…tears don't belong on a face like yours. It's made to be happy."-a voice sounded from behind him and he jumped off the window turning around and finding a tall, black haired boy smiling at him kindly.

"I…I'm sorry I thought I was alone."-Kurt stammered and shuffled on his feet feeling exposed and uncomfortable.

"You were. I'm just nosy. So…who do I have to injure?"-the boy asked again and sat on the window patting the spot next to him.

"What do you mean?"-Kurt asked as he reluctantly took his old seat.

"Well someone made you sad. That someone deserves an asshole of the year award. You're way to pretty to cry."-he said and Kurt gaped at him.

"Thanks…um…"-he eyed the boy curiously.

"Daniel. I'm Daniel. But you can call me Danny."-he smiled sincerely and Kurt found himself smiling back.

"I'm Kurt."

"Well nice to meet you Kurt. You're new at Dalton right? I would have remembered those eyes if I had seen them."

"Um…yeah…I'm new…Monday is my first day."-Kurt answered scooting away from the boy carefully.

He was nice and seemed friendly. But there was something about him that made Kurt want to be away. Somehow he didn't feel right.

He sniffed the air and realized the boy wasn't a wolf. But Kurt had human friends and he never felt like he wanted him to stay away.

"Oh…well I hope you like Dalton. We could grab a coffee together sometimes if you want. I can show you around."-the boy offered and smiled placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder gently.

He was about to nod and accept the offer when a vicious growl sounded from behind them and Kurt jumped at the sound turning around and locking eyes with glowing gold and amber hidden behind a dark frown and a possessive glint in them.

He flinched and backed away colliding with the wall behind him as he watched Blaine glare at Daniel his eyes blazing with jealousy.

There was a sound of footsteps running towards them and all of a sudden Jon, Nick and Jeff came from behind Blaine grabbing his arms and pulling him towards them.

Jon stepped up in front of Daniel and shielded his view of Blaine.

"I would walk away if I were you."-Jon said seriously and the boy glanced at him curiously.

"What's going on here? What the hell is wrong with him?"-he asked pointing at Blaine who was still growling at him furiously.

"That doesn't concern you. Now go."-Jon said again, this time more firmly.

"You know what…I don't think so. Kurt and I were just getting to know each other."-he said smugly and all hell broke loose.

Blaine snarled at him ripping away from Jeff and Nick's hold. His nails snapped out and the golden glow of his eyes turned almost red with anger.

Black fur started littering the visible skin and the rest of the Warblers watched in panic as he started shifting in front of someone who wasn't allowed to see him like that.

Jon grabbed Daniel's shoulders and spoke directly to his face.

"If you like being alive….GET. LOST."-he snapped and pushed the tall boy out of the alcove standing in the archway and blocking the view of a terrifying black wolf that was ripping his way out of Blaine's body.

Kurt stood glued to the wall, watching as those familiar golden eyes turned even more familiar as their glow came full force at him.

He knew that fur and that color and that smell.

God, how was he so stupid not to realize.

Blaine was the wolf from the woods.

Blaine was the one who saved him and protected him.

Blaine was his.

And he was standing in front of him, in the middle of the school…almost completely wolfed out.

"Oh god what do we do? Someone's gonna see him. Get Andrew…right now."-Jon was pacing back and forth angry and scared and nervous.

"He doesn't need Andrew."-Jeff said softly.

"What? How…"

"Just watch!"-Nick said knowing full well what a mate could do for his other half.

Jon turned around and his eyes widened at the sight.

Blaine was walking towards Kurt, his shift completed and the blue eyed boy knelt down to meet him halfway.

The black wolf approached him slowly and bowed his head, nudging his palm with his nose.

Kurt lifted his hand and trailed it across the soft fur under his chin.

He had a mate. Blaine was his mate.

A sob escaped him and a lone tear rolled down his porcelain cheek.

The wolf looked up and lapped the salty drop with his tongue.

Kurt lowered his head and rested his forehead against the wolf's locking blue with golden.

It felt like coming home, and wearing a shirt that smelled like someone you love, and coming inside a warm house after being out in the cold for hours.

It felt right.

Kurt looked around and shook his head realizing they were still standing in the middle of the school, where anyone could walk by and see them.

He glanced at Jeff in panic silently asking for help.

"Bring him back Kurt."-Jeff said and Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Just follow your instincts. Trust me you'll know what to do."-the blonde Beta said and leaned against his mate who held him closer.

There was something magical about watching them finally find each other.

Kurt looked back at the black wolf who was now wrapped around him protectively, acting like a shield between him and the rest of the world.

And Kurt felt safe.

He felt protected, and grounded and loved.

And he knew what to do.

He cupped the wolf's head with his palms bringing it up to meet his eyes.

Fighting not to blink he looked at him and brought their foreheads together again.

"Come back to me."-he whispered softly and the wolf blinked and disappeared in a matter of seconds leaving Kurt cupping Blaine's cheeks stained with tears and worry.

It was him.

Kurt smiled through his tears and brushed his thumbs under Blaine's eyes.

"Hi."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so it's easier to picture them Cameron is Dylan O'Brien and Jamie is Hunter Parrish (no Camie in this chapter but for future reference)  
> also if you want to see some amazing pictures for both of my stories come stalk me on tumblr: inthetownoflimaohio.tumblr.com

Lying in Blaine's arms was the most natural thing in the world. The way his palms splayed on his back, the way his chest rouse and fell with each breath he took, the way his heart thumped calmly underneath his ear.

The two of them ignored the rest of the pack after Blaine shifted back. Instead Blaine took Kurt by the hand and with a soft but possessive growl dragged him away from the corridor that held way to many scents that threatened to seep into Kurt's skin and mark him.

Plastering himself as close to him as he could Blaine took him back to his room and with the last remains of his wolf like self, nuzzled his neck as he lowered him on his bed and crawled over him, settling on his chest and covering him completely.

Kurt gasped at the sudden weight pressing down on him. He squirmed and panted trying to free himself.

Apart from his father, nobody has touched him like that in years and he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the sudden invasion of personal space.

But Blaine seemed blissfully unaware of his mate's problems because he buried his nose into his neck and inhaled deeply drowning himself in the scent of the one he was meant to belong to for the rest of his life.

The change in his position brought his gel free curls right under Kurt's nose and the next inhale hit him straight in the heart.

Blaine was his.

He had a mate.

He belonged to someone and someone belonged to him.

His body instantly relaxed and allowed Blaine to consume him and envelope him and keep him there, trapped under his own body as he wished.

He was willingly giving his all to Blaine and in returned he was receiving all of Blaine.

For anyone who might be watching from the outside they were one; the same person, the same heart, the same soul.

The fit together.

They belonged together.

Blaine carded his fingers through his hair and flipped them over until he was lying on his back and cradling Kurt in his arms, his head resting on the Alpha's chest.

"God it feels good to hold you like this."-Blaine sighed humming quietly as he ran his hand down Kurt's sides, making him dizzy.

"Feels good to be held."-Kurt answered with a small smile and a blush sitting high on his cheekbones.  
It did feel good. And it felt like it was where he was supposed to be his entire life.

But it also confused him.

He was raised to believe he had no mate. He was raised to believe he was a mistake in the eyes of every single pack in existence.

So how was it possible that this magnificent wolf that was now cradling him closer to his chest belonged to him?

What was it that made him deserving of having someone like Blaine?

Confused and thrown out of the loop he snuggled closer to Blaine, seeking his strength and wondering how exactly had he managed to survive all the years without the strong whisper of the alpha's blood in his ears.

It soothed his fears and tamed the waves of panic and anxiety.

It lulled him to safety softly and carefully; like a mother's lullaby does to a child.

"I can hear you thinking."-Blaine chuckled and hooked his fingers under Kurt's chin to tip his head towards himself "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. That's…that's kind of the problem."-Kurt said as he pushed himself up and sat on the bed facing Blaine.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a double Omega Blaine. I'm sure you've heard me say it in front of the Warblers. I…I'm not supposed to have a mate. There's no such thing as a double First. It's never happened."-Kurt huffed with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you telling me I'm lying or that I don't exist? 'Cause let me tell you if it's the latter my parents are in for a huge surprise."-Blaine chuckled again but his smile fell at Kurt's scowl.

"This isn't funny. Everything I ever believed to be true kind of fell apart right in front of me. I just don't think I know how to deal with it. And what I'm I gonna say to my dad. "Hi dad I have found my mythical mate on my first day at Dalton, have a nice life and thank you for lying to me for almost 18 years" just doesn't seem like the best way to approach the topic. And what are your parents gonna say. You picked up a stray wolf and claimed him without actually talking to them. And the Warblers are gonna…mphs…"-he mumbled when a broad palm slapped over his mouth and cut off his rant.

"You're rambling, Snowflake."-he said with a teasing voice and Kurt bugged his eyes at him, looking appalled.

"Excuse me…Snowflake? Really?"-he said as he pealed Blaine's hand off his lips, licking them afterwards and tasting the sweetness of his skin.

"Yup…you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and the most unique one. So…Snowflake."-Blaine grinned cheekily.

"Compliments will get you everywhere Anderson."-Kurt said, rolling his eyes but his lips quirked just a tiny bit.

"So you like it then?"-Blaine said as he bounced up and down on the bed excitedly.

"I may or may not think it's somewhat, kind of, sort of, just a little bit cute."-Kurt said as he twined his fingers with Blaine's again.

"I can work with that…Snowflake."-he teased again and Kurt smacked his arm lightly.

"Don't push it."

"Sorry."-Blaine said with a soft smile and eased himself back down pulling Kurt to him again.

It felt like he couldn't be next to him without touching him. It was like he was addicted to him.  
But he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kurt smelled like everything that's good and pure and perfect in the world and he smelled that way only for Blaine.

"What happens now Blaine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do we say this to people without being laughed at?"

"Kurt…why would we be laughed at? Wolves find their mates every day. There's nothing wrong or funny about it."

"How am I supposed to believe that Blaine? All my life I've known I'd be alone for the rest of my life because my mate didn't exist. And he didn't exist because in the eyes of the pack my father belonged to I was a mistake…a freak of nature…a fluke that was best being forgotten and never repeated again."-Kurt said his eyes brimming with unshed tears and desperate wish to understand the sudden changes in his world.

"Kurt I'm gonna do something now…and then you'll tell me if it feels wrong okay?"-Blaine said as he shushed his rambling and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

"W-what are you gonna do?"-Kurt asked, feeling his heart stuttering from the closeness of the other wolf.

He could play it cool, and be the bitchy Omega he was grown to be, but Blaine was his mate and his blood soothed him the way nothing else did.

The power rolled off of Blaine in crushing waves and Kurt felt his resolve crumble as his walls shrunk and left him exposed and uncovered; Blaine's to take and claim and own.

"I'm gonna kiss you."-Blaine whispered, puffing his breath across Kurt's damp lips and he felt his lower lip tremble with desire and anguish.

"I…I've never been kissed before."-he said blushing prettily.

"Good…I don't think I'd like the thought of someone touching what's mine."-Blaine growled and pulled Kurt towards him brushing his lips with his own; not kissing him, just allowing himself to feel the smoothness and the softness of those pretty pink lips.

Kurt gasped at the sudden touch leaning in and chasing after Blaine who started pulling back before cupping his neck and kissing him properly; Kurt's first real kiss.

He could feel the strength of the kiss pull him under.

Blaine's lips were strong and dominating and almost cruel in the way they made Kurt melt against them and surrender.

He never thought he could feel like that; like a simple press of lips against lips could make him bow down and give in.

But he was.

He leaned into Blaine and relaxed against him allowing him to take whatever he wanted from him.

There was a loud hum running through his hazy mind and a tingle cursing up and down his spine and every single thing that ever felt wrong or lacking in his life was suddenly there, feeling so right and special as he let Blaine truly take him and make him his own.

Because that's what he was meant to be since the day he was born.

Finally facing the fact that there was nothing wrong with them and that they were the real deal Kurt started kissing back, giving just as powerful as he was getting.

He lifted himself off the bed and climbed into Blaine's lap, unconcerned about the fact that they knew each other for a few days only and that he had zero experience.

Blaine's smell and the feeling of his power around him made him dizzy and he clutched at his hair kissing back and moaning gently against his lips.

It was like he had no worries in the world, no insecurities and no questions.

Everything he was belonged to Blaine, his mate, his Alpha, and in that moment Kurt knew that he would always be like that with Blaine; unstoppable, unlimited, un restricted and, in all of that freedom, completely safe.

Blaine moaned surprised when he found himself with a lapful of Kurt, feeling his warmth against his body, Kurt's hands digging into his curls and his heavenly lips rivaling the ferocity of his own while he kissed him and clutched him in his arms.

His nails lengthened and he felt his wolf clawing his way to the surface at the exact same time his nails ripped Kurt's shirt covering the small of his back and he felt the light dusting of fur beginning to appear.

It seemed as though Kurt was in a worse position than he was because while Blaine still had his wolf under control, Kurt was whining low in his throat and clawing at Blaine's neck and back, eyes blazing and skin heating up.

Blaine knew that they were reaching a point where Kurt would be too far gone to think rationally and he concentrated on sending a soothing feeling towards Kurt to try and stop him from shifting.

When he felt the slight tingle of Kurt's caving running through his veins Blaine softened the kiss and, threading a hand through soft hair he pulled Kurt face away, finding him embarrassed and blushing, panting against his lips that were still way too close to Blaine's.

"You're mine."-Blaine said with a conviction that sent shivers down the lithe body on his lap.

"I am."-Kurt whispered, knowing beyond doubt that it was the truth.

"I'm your mate."-Blaine growled possessively again and Kurt gasped, sending a dizzying breath directly into Blaine's mouth.

"I know."-he nodded clutching the front of his shirt in his fists and plastering himself closer.

"Did that feel wrong to you? My lips on yours? My hands on you? My smell? Did any of it feel wrong?"-Blaine's voice was like a drug, low, raspy, seductive and Kurt knew he would never be able to deny him anything.

"No…everything that you are was made for me. I could…I could feel my wolf begging me to let you have him…"-his eyes widened as he remembered something "…and…oh god…oh god I let him take over…Blaine I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

"Stop that! Stop apologizing. It was so so sexy to see you like that. So free, and responsive and…mine…god Kurt it was the most addictive sight in the world…you losing control for me. You were beautiful…no you ARE beautiful. Come here."-he said as he stood up with Kurt still wrapped around him and lowered them onto the bed so they were facing each other.

Blaine was looking at him like he was the most prized possession in the world and Kurt couldn't quite fathom that that look of pure adoration and devotion was for him.

"Is it always going to be like this?"-he asked quietly.

"Like what?"-Blaine asked with a small frown.

"Me unable to control myself? You feeling like home to me? The heat and the desire and the need to be close to you?"

"We'll get used to each other. Your wolf will realize that I already own him and he'll remain inside until you call him. The rest of it…yes…it'll always feel like this."-Blaine ran his fingers down his cheek.

"I…I don't think I'll survive feeling this much every second of every day."-Kurt chuckled softly.

"I think it's worth it. You're worth it."-Blaine said leaning in and kissing him again.

They gazed at each other, feeling like their lives were intertwining right before their eyes as Blaine caressed Kurt's cheeks and arms and back and pecked his lips every few seconds.

Kurt leaned into his every touch like he couldn't help himself but do just that and his eyes snapped open looking at Blaine warily.

"Blaine…I…I don't want this to come out the wrong way but…I don't want to lose myself in you. I don't want to be owned or controlled by you."-he said quietly and Blaine frowned.

"Kurt…that's not the way this works."

"It's not?"

"No…I belong to you just as much as you belong to me. I'm under you control just as much as you are under mine. I'm yours Kurt. Completely yours."

"But how?"-he asked and the Alpha frowned again realizing how scarce the knowledge of the pack and mating that Kurt had was.

"What you did in that corridor today. The way you brought me back…nobody else can do that for me but you."

"I thought any Omega can do it."-Kurt said confusedly and Blaine bolted up into a sitting position gapping at him.

"Kurt…exactly how much do you know about mating and being in a pack and all that?"

"Um…next to nothing I think. My dad was always bitter about what his old pack did to him to and my mom to talk about it and they figured talking about mating to someone who's never going to have that was a bit cruel so they didn't. Why?" –he scrunched his nose adorably and Blaine had to kiss the tip of it before answering.

"Because what you think is not what truly happens. Just because I'm an Alpha doesn't mean I control you. I don't own you any more than you own me. A random Omega could calm me down enough to make my wolf want to change and to make my wolf decide to shift back on it's own. With you…with you I have no choice. You wanted me to shift back and I had to do it. The same goes for when you want me to calm down, to take a break from First's business, and everything else that's connected to my wolf. It listens to you. Kurt the moment we find our mates our wolves pretty much stop being ours. The beautiful double Omega that you are is now mine. And the Alpha in me is all yours."-he said looking as emotions flickered on his mate's gorgeous face as the new information sunk in.

"Oh…wow…I never knew that. I thought that…since I'm an Omega you'll just sort of make me bow to you and become quiet and obedient and stuff. I don't really want that."-he said eyeing Blaine carefully.

"You got it backwards. Most of the lower ranked wolves are like that before they mate. The safety they get from their bond helps them become stronger, more confident. Before he met his mate Andrew was the shyest and the quietest person alive. Now we can't get him to shut up."-Blaine laughed before adding "Besides…I quite like your inner diva."

"Well thank you. I like my inner diva too."-Kurt smiled back as they settled back down on the bed letting the silence wash over them and comfort them.

"Blaine…will you tell me about the pack?"-Kurt asked after a while.

"Sure…what would you like to know?"

"Oh…lots of things…um…okay…how is it that you're the First if you're still in school?"-Kurt asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Well I'm not really the First of the entire pack. My dad is…well both my parents actually. They run the Westerville pack. But since Dalton is a boarding school and we spend most of the time away from the real First my leadership hormones, so to speak, sort of kicked in. I act as the First for the teenage generation of the pack while we're away from home. I don't know if you know this but teenage pack wolves need to spend time with their First on regular bases or else they start feeling kind of antsy and restless. Hence the need for me to take over."-Blaine explained as simply as he could, hoping that Kurt understood.

"Makes sense. Okay but how is it possible for both your parents are Firsts? I thought there was only one."

"To explain that I's have to explain a lot of our history. You sure you want to hear it?"-he asked and Kurt nodded, snuggling down onto his chest and wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Okay…um…I don't even know how to start explaining."-he chuckled and Kurt jabbed him in the ribs to prompt the beginning of the story.

"Okay so the first thing you should know is that there were more of us in the past. Like…a lot more. And things weren't always as strict as they are now. We were free to love who we wanted, free to be in love and in control of whom we love. Wolves fell in love with people as much as they did with each other. We weren't living in packs and we didn't have ranks. We were just living and our existence wasn't a secret. People accepted us. It was considered to be a great honor to be chosen as a mate of a wolf. And to be turned as a result was something people dreamed about. Imagine being loved so devotedly, so honestly and powerfully. People wanted that. And they respected us and the bond that some of us formed with them. And then as everything that's perfect usually does it all went to hell."-Blaine said bitterly.

"What happened?"-Kurt frowned.

"People who spent their lives pining over wolves started getting jealous of the ones that were chosen to be mates. They wanted to ruin the sacred bonds and they were willing to do whatever it took. They started to accuse us of attacking them, they started saying how the people who were turned because they were mated were in fact kidnapped and forced into living with us…anything they could to make us look bad. And so the hunting began. We were decimated. Forced to hide and cover our tracks. Naturally we gravitated towards each other for protection and support. The first packs were messy because everybody wanted different things and everybody wanted to fulfill their own interests. But wolves are nothing if not adaptable. The force of so much power and magic changed our way of thinking…of existing. It was like nature provided us a way to exist in harmony. The three ranks formed on their own; one made to posses what the others didn't have…The Alphas the strive to win and lead and protect, the Betas to reason and balance and the Omegas to care and soothe and calm. The harmony was a beautiful thing but there were some who took it too literally."-Blaine tried to explain as best as he could hoping it would be enough for Kurt to understand.

"You mean how they don't want to allow mating inside the same rank?"-he asked and Blaine nodded.

"They concluded that mating inside your own rank was forbidden. They said it made it impossible to balance the mated couple and a couple like that threw the entire pack out of balance. But as you are now aware it's not all black and white. Mating inside your own rank is rare because your blood seeks the difference of the other ranks. However, every now and then there is a mating of the same ranks and with proper care and a supportive pack they can function just as well as any other mated couple. For example if two Omegas mated they will be unable to provide each other the necessary strength and power an Alpha could give them. But that doesn't mean they can't be together. It just means that they need to spend more time with someone of the higher rank and form a really close bond with them. That person is what we call a source of power. The relationship they share with the Omegas they care for is not sexual or romantic. It exists only to help and support. And it works. I know it works. My parents know it works."-Blaine said with a soft smile.

"How do they know?"-Kurt asked, his voice laced with awe and wonder.

"They met when they were kids. They belonged to two different packs but their parents, both of my grandmothers were the Firsts in their own packs, were pretty close so they met when their power was still latent. They became good friends and as the time went by they started falling for each other. They kept their feelings to themselves because they knew they were both meant to be Firsts and it wasn't right. But they matured and the moment they saw each other after they reached their maturity they knew they belonged together. I honestly don't know if there was ever another couple of Firsts who sensed each other but as far as we know my parents were the only ones who ever acted on it. They were determined to make it work as best as they could. At the age of 18 and 16 they were disowned and left to fend for themselves."-Blaine choked a bit and Kurt lifted his head from his chest to kiss away the creases on his forehead, cupping his cheek.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. You should know. Anyway they decided to find others. Others like them. They traveled around and found a lot of couples who were alone because of who they mated with. And somehow the need to belong won and they formed a pack. My mom and dad, Jeff's dads, he's adopted, and a few others. Soon their friends decided to support them and they joined…like Nick's mom who's my aunt. She told her parents to go to hell and went after her brother. And sooner than they know it the pack grew bigger and stronger and it became sort of like a sanctuary for the ostracized. We accept people, we care for them. And we make sure they get what they need. My parents have a really close bond with Jon and Andrew's mom who's an amazing Omega. She comes by our house every day to spend an hour or two with the two of them, giving them the feeling of a softer, calming power to tide over the strength they get from each other. She's amazing and it works really well. I think that's why I always responded to Andrew the best. He was always the one who could calm me down."-he finished and Kurt tensed at the mention of the younger Omega, jealousy spreading through him like wildfire.

It scared him how ferocious he felt but in a matter of seconds he turned around and pinned Blaine to the bed, eyes glowing a startling blue.

"Mine!"-he growled and the confusion Blaine felt melted away as he rolled them over to cradle Kurt back in his arms.

"Andrew is a friend. I'm yours. Only yours."-he whispered softly and watched as Kurt shook the haze from his eyes away looking at him confused.

"What the hell just happened to me?"-he asked and Blaine chuckled.

"Your wolf protested the thought of Andrew being my Omega."-Blaine smiled and kissed his lips again.

"Oh…well for once I agree with him."-he glared at Blaine and the older boy laughed.

"Nobody can replace you. Ever again."

"Good."-Kurt smiled back and relaxed thinking back on what he just learned "Blaine…that story…it's amazing. Your parents are so brave."

"Yeah they overcame a lot. But they made it their mission to form a pack that will be welcoming to everyone. They share the power, they respect each other and the rest of the pack, they do their best to provide the right kind of environment for every couple and every wolf. And it works. It works better than either one of them thought it would."

"I hope they like me."-Kurt voiced his concern quietly when he realized Blaine's parents were amazing and that their approval would mean a lot.

"How can they not like you Snowflake? You're just the right amount of pretty to make my mother swoon and the right amount of snappy and loud to make my dad respect you. You'll do just fine."-Blaine smiled "In fact…how about we go over there to meet them sometimes this week?"

"Um…if we have to."-Kurt said with a scared voice.

"Kurt they will adore you. I promise. The rest of the pack too."

"I have to meet the whole pack?"-Kurt screeched.

"Eventually yes. And don't worry. The Westerville pack is it's own brand of crazy so as long as you act like you're deranged yourself you should be good."

"But…I'm not really crazy."-Kurt said with a cute little bitch glare.

"You almost bit me for mentioning my friend."-Blaine said matter of factly.

"Hey! You said it was my wolf not me."

"And you said you agreed with it."

"Yeah sure…use my words against me."-Kurt huffed and Blaine scooped him up in his arms again.

"I like it when you're jealous."

"It's a family trait."-Kurt said grinning evilly.

"Really? Who else is jealous?"-Blaine asked curiously.

"My dad. And he's really protective over me. Has a shotgun and all."-he trailed off as Blaine's eyes bugged out.

"I don't have to meet him right?"

"Sure you do. And don't worry. You're just the right amount of a pack member for him to hate your guts and just the right amount of potentially using his only son for him to hate your guts…and then kill you. You'll be fine."-Kurt winked at him before extracting himself from Blaine's arms "In fact I'm gonna go and call him now. I can get us invited to family dinner on Friday."

Blaine looked after him waiting for him to come back and tell him he was joking but Kurt's steps were getting further away and he realized he was serious.

Jumping to his feet he rushed after him like a crazy person.

"Kurt! Wait…don't call him…I don't wanna die yet!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is Klaine free. It containes Cameron's backstory and a few more details on werewolf life at the end of the chapter. I'm doing it like this because I want to write Kurt and Blaine meeting the parents in one chapter and without interruptions of other plots so I decided to explain Cameron in a separate chapter. I adore him and I hope you will too.  
> In case you are not interested in this (which would make me sad but I do get it) you are free to skip this part without missing any Klaine action at all.

Soft traces of charcoal outlined a mop of messy hair giving it that sweet, unstyled look a person gets after a good night’s sleep.   
  
The face in the drawing had it’s eyes closed and a small pout on the lips, with a shadowed blush high on it’s cheekbones and a few lines on one cheek obviously made by a fluffy pillow cradling the head.  
  
A small drop cascaded down to the top of the drawing and smudged the edges finishing in the corner of the lips on the paper.  
  
Shaking fingers followed the drop, caressing the inanimate figure gently; like the man in the drawing could actually feel the touch.  
  
Smeared with black, those fingers lifted from the paper and came up to brush away the tears threatening to destroy the drawing as the artist let the pencil fall from his hand into the dewy grass next to him.  
  
He glanced at the paper one more time before ripping it away from his sketch pad and crumpling it furiously, throwing it over his shoulder as far away from himself as he could.  
  
“God stop doing this to yourself.”-the boy whispered bringing his knew up and hugging them with his arms, burying his head into them.  
  
“You’re really good at this Cam.”-someone sat beside him and he jumped in surprise.  
  
He lifted his head and saw Jon straightening the paper with his broad palms and looking at the drawing.  
  
Jamie was sleeping peacefully, hair ruffled, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted.   
  
The paper was a bit torn but the traces of tears were clearly visible and Jon wrapped an arm around Cameron’s shoulders.  
  
He adored Cameron and he adored Jamie.   
  
And the thing between them was destroying the both of them.  
  
Cameron because he knew how he felt but he couldn’t say it, and Jamie because he wanted Cam to be his friend and he kept pushing him away.  
  
He could feel them losing their ability to just be okay with everything.   
  
It was killing them both and he wanted to help.  
  
“Please throw it away. I don’t want someone to see that.”-Cameron said quietly reaching for the almost salvaged drawing but Jon snatched it away.  
  
“Why not? You’re a talented artist Cam. And you drew most of us from the Warblers.”-Jon said keeping the drawing away from Cameron’s destructive hands.  
  
“Not like that, I didn’t.”-the younger boy said and Jon frowned looking back at the drawing.  
  
And the more he stared at it the more he realized what Cameron meant.  
  
Most of the drawings Cam did of his friends consisted of them laughing, talking, singing, or he just generally asked someone to pose for him so he could work on his technique or something.  
  
But this drawing of Jamie…there was something more about it.   
  
There was an undertone of intimacy in his pose, the captured vulnerability made the drawing so much deeper and more meaningful.  
  
It was a pose in which only a lover would see someone.  
  
And Jon knew that if people took one look at that drawing, if they really looked at it, they would see just how much Jamie meant to Cameron; they would see just how much he loved the blonde boy.  
  
“Here…”-Jon said handing the drawing back to Cameron, knowing that it was way too personal for him to keep it “…but don’t destroy it.”  
  
“Why not? I don’t want people to know.”-Cameron said realizing that Jon understood what the drawing meant.  
  
“I know. But maybe there will be a time when you’ll be able to show it to him.”-Jon suggested carefully and then flinched when Cameron trained pain-filled brown eyes at him.  
  
“This isn’t funny J. We both know it’s not gonna happen. There’s no point in me getting my hopes up.”-Cameron said sadly leaning into Jon’s arm.  
  
“Cam…can I say something? Without you getting all defensive and all that.”-he asked softly.  
  
“Umm…sure.”-Cam said not sure where his friend was going with this.  
  
“You’re an idiot…”  
  
“What??”  
  
“Don’t interrupt me kid, I’m still talking. Like I said you’re an idiot. Cameron is not mature yet. As in he has no idea who his mate is. And as rare as mating inside your own rank is, we both know that mismatched mating is even rarer than that. So the way I see it you can continue being miserable while waiting for him to get there on his own. Or you can just tell him and then you two can wait together.”-he suggested locking eyes with a bewildered Cameron who fought to process the information in his head.  
  
“I know it’s rare Jon. But there’s this stupid feeling in my gut telling me that he’ll never be mine. And I’m not gonna tell him. There’s no way I’ll ever do that to him.”-Cameron said and Jon frowned at him.  
  
“Do what to him exactly? Cam there are plenty of couples who start their relationship when one of them is not mature. I mean the chances of mismatching are seriously almost nonexistent. Why torture yourself and him like this?”-Jon asked seriously.  
  
“I…I have my reasons. Trust me.”-Cameron bit back bitterly and Jon flinched at his tone.  
  
“Cam, you know you can talk to me right?”-he asked.  
  
“Yeah… I know…and I want to. But please after you hear me out, don’t ask me to tell him. I just…I want him safe. And I want him happy. And if that means staying away from him then that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. Even if it kills me.”-Cameron pleaded and Jon nodded vigorously.  
  
“You really love him don’t you?”-he asked in awe of the strength of the younger boy’s feelings.  
  
“More than life.”-Cam smiled sadly before looking away, his fingers picking at the grass next to him as he pondered where to start and exactly how much of himself to share.  
  
He knew he could trust Jon to keep his secret.   
  
He knew he needed to tell someone.  
  
He knew it would help.  
  
But going back there, even in his mind, was so hard for him.  
  
“I…um…I know that in our world being gay or straight or whatever doesn’t really mean much since it’s all about the pheromones and all that. But in my family it meant a lot.”-he started and Jon frowned confusedly.  
  
In werewolf world the issue of sexuality wasn’t even on the radar of potential problems.  
  
You sensed who you sensed and that was it.   
  
Boy or girl, it wasn’t important at all.  
  
“What do you mean? There’s really no way that could’ve been an issue with your parents.”  
  
“My…my dad was turned. My mom was 17 years old and she fell in love with an older guy. He was 28 at the time. Obviously, things like that can’t really be controlled but still it’s a pretty big age gap. She told him what she was and for whatever reason he seemed thrilled by the possibility of becoming a wolf himself. He was always pretty controlling and somewhat power starved so it was obvious he was going to be an alpha.”-Cameron said and Jon nodded in understanding.  
  
“Was he? An alpha I mean.”-Jon asked and Cameron nodded sadly.  
  
“Of course. Alpha with flying colors and all that.”  
  
“What happened?”-Jon prompted gently when Cameron fell silent.  
  
“Nobody in our pack liked him. He was rude and loud and mean. But he found himself a gang of buddies and went out with them every night. He would get trashed, he would come back home looking like a mess, yelling and insulting my mom. She thought having a baby would change him. She thought the instincts would kick in and he’d settle down and be a real mate to her. And for a while he was.”  
  
“What do you mean for a while?”-Jon asked.  
  
“Right around the time I was born the First of our pack died. His son took over and everybody knew he would be terrible. He was one of my dad’s buddies along with his second in command who had a daughter my age. They had no sense of responsibility and absolutely no desire to grow up. At first my dad was proud of his son, he took me everywhere, bragged about my first word and my first steps. He was the role model dad. And then he realized I was more into art than anything else. It was the first time my mom realized he was homophobic. He would rip my drawings apart, saying it was girly and that only queers doodled around like idiots. When he realized I liked to sing and dance he said all I needed was a skirt to become a ballerina. He would throw angry fits about not letting his son become a fag. My mom tried reasoning with him and explaining that packs didn’t care about things like that. That’s the first time he hit her.”-Cameron said trembling slightly and wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
“Oh my god, Cam. I’m so sorry.”-Jon gasped and hugged his friend, patiently waiting for him to continue.  
  
“As I grew older I started realizing that I really did like boys. But by that time I had no one to turn to. My mom was so deeply scarred and ruined she spent days on end in bed, refusing to talk to anyone. She loved him, she truly did. And I think it’s what destroyed her in the end.”  
  
“Cam…Jesus she’s not…”  
  
“No…no, she’s…she’s still alive. As far as I know. She just refuses to talk to me. She blames me for her failed mating.”  
  
“How can it be your fault?”  
  
“I’m getting there. As the time went by I started spending more and more time away from home. I hid in the woods by this lake with my pencils and my sketch pads and I’d work on my drawing, dreaming of being good enough to get into a great art school and becoming an artist. One day I was sitting there and this girl runs towards me crying and scared. It’s the first time I met Maggie.”  
  
“Maggie?”-Jon frowned trying to place the name.   
  
Cam’s story, although interesting, still made no sense to him.  
  
“The second’s daughter. Anyway I stopped her and asked her what was wrong. We got into talking and I found out who she was. We kind of got along pretty well and we started meeting at the lake almost every day. She’d tell me about her dad and how much she hated him, and I’d pretty much do the same. I told her about my art and she told me about wanting to get out of the pack and travel. She became my best friend. I told her everything about me. Until I realized what she was doing.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“My dad and her dad bribed her into telling me I was her mate.”  
  
“Oh my God. They can’t do that.”  
  
“Yeah well they did. I wasn’t mature yet but I knew I wouldn’t…couldn’t return her feelings. I told my dad and he went crazy. Saying that he wouldn’t let me pass up the opportunity to be normal. I pleaded with the First of the pack but he was my dad’s friend so he did nothing.”  
  
“How did you get out of it?”  
  
“I almost didn’t. One night I was awaken by voices around me. I looked up and saw my dad and his friends grabbing me from my bed and taking me somewhere. I fought, I tried to get away but they were stronger and there were at least five of them. They took me to the woods where they had the mating ritual set up.”  
  
“They were gonna force mate you??”-Jon gasped and Cam nodded.  
  
The older boy clenched his fists angrily.   
  
Every wolf knew about the ritual of forced mating.   
  
It existed for centuries but was forbidden from use under the penalty of death. There was no worse crime that using that ritual in the world of wolves.  
  
The ritual didn’t bond the two wolves the way regular mating did.  
  
It bonded them in a way that they were unable to find their real mate while the other person was alive.   
  
Jon gripped Cameron’s hand comfortingly and waited for him to continue.  
  
“Maggie came…she looked just as scared as I was. I pleaded with her to tell the truth, to stop them from doing that to us. But to her, the prospect of getting money and a permission to leave the pack was worth more than my life.”  
  
“But…you’re not bonded to her. I mean you and Jamie…”-he trailed off in confusion.  
  
“No they never managed to complete the ritual. A few guys from the pack were on the run that night and they heard me screaming. They found us and saw what they were doing. They reported it all to the council. The First was brought down. My dad and his friends were exiled along with Maggie…my mom resented me for chasing her mate away…and I…I just couldn’t stay there any longer. I talked to the new First, a kind woman who I’m convinced is doing her job right, to contact Blaine’s mom and dad and ask them if I can come here and be a part of their pack. And the rest is history.”-he finished with a sad little shrug and Jon’s heart ached for him.   
  
“Cam I’m so sorry for what happened to you.”-Jon said with tears in his eyes and Cam smiled sadly.  
“I’m okay now. You guys are the best family I could have asked for.”-he said nudging Jon with his shoulder seemingly playful again.  
  
But the sadness in his eyes ran so deep Jon could almost feel it burning him on the inside.  
  
The way his smile died before it could ignite that spark in his eyes, the way his movements seemed slow and resigned, the way he talked about his past like it wasn’t his and like it didn’t hurt…but mostly, the way he was willing to let the one person he loved more than anything go even if it meant he’d hurt forever.  
  
“Cam…we all love you, you know that. But what you could have with Jamie…the way he could heal you…”  
  
“I can’t Jon…”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I’ll never force anyone into a relationship they don’t want or feel. Maggie did it to me. She came to me and told me I was her mate. And even though I felt sure she wasn’t there was a part of me that didn’t want to break her by rejecting her. There was a part of me that almost said yes just so I didn’t hurt her. What do you think Jamie would do if I told him now? Do you think he’d turn his back on me?”-Cam stood up pacing around desperately.  
  
“No…I don’t think he would.”-Jon said because it was the truth.   
  
The Jamie he knew always put others first.  
  
The Jamie he knew would want Cameron happy.   
  
So he would opt to stay with him even though his wolf still wasn’t ready to mate.  
  
“Exactly. I’m never doing that. If…by some greater power, fate decides I deserve him…he’ll feel me…and I’ll be here, waiting for him. As long as it takes.”-Cameron said with a determination that baffled Jon.  
  
He always knew Cameron was strong and he always knew there was more to him than any of them, apart from Blaine, knew.  
  
But this, the story of how he became who he is, fascinated him.  
  
“You’re amazing Cam. And Jamie is one lucky guy. Or well…he will be when that lazy wolf of his decides to get a move on.”-Jon tried to lighten the mood by teasing gently.  
  
Cameron smiled softly.  
  
“I think I’m the lucky one Jon.”-he said as he gazed in the direction of the castle.  
  
Jon followed his line of sight and saw a familiar, tall blonde sitting on the benches outside the dorm rooms.  
  
“I think you should talk to him. Not tell him that you love him or anything like that….I just think this is hurting him too. More than you know. And it would help if he at least had some sort of clue.”-Jon advised.  
  
“I hate hurting him.”-Cameron said eyes still locked at the spot where Jamie sat.  
  
“Then don’t.”-Jon said.  
  
“I just wish it was that simple.”  
  
“Well…call me crazy but I think it could be. Just talk to him. Give him five minutes of your time. He’s not hurting for nothing.”-Jon winked and this snapped Cameron out of his staring.  
  
“What are you talking about??”  
  
“All I’m saying is…he’s taking your distance pretty seriously. He keeps saying it’s because he wants to be your friend. But in my experience, someone refusing my friendship really isn’t as big of a deal as someone rejecting _me_. I think he likes you Cam.”-Jon said and Cameron gapped at him.  
  
“But…he’s not mature yet.”  
  
“People…well… wolves can like someone without mating with them. And Jamie is old enough to like you.”  
  
“I don’t…I don’t want to start hoping that someday he’ll be mine. I’m scared to let myself think that.”-Cameron said sadly, directing his eyes towards the drawing, his look softening with devotion.  
  
“I think you have no reason to be scared.”-Jon said as he got up and started walking towards school.  
  
“Jon??”-Cam called.  
  
“Hmmm?”-the taller boy turned around.  
  
“Thank you.”-Cameron smiled at him.  
  
“Any time Cam.”-Jon winked and walked away.  
  
Cameron placed the drawing next to him and ran a finger down the drawn face.  
  
“I love you. You have no idea how much.”-he said softly, closing his eyes and missing the longing in Jamie’s eyes as he watched him from afar.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSSARY
> 
> In a world of werewolves mating is the most important milestone. However, like everything else in life, the concept of mating is far from perfect. There are a few possibilities that deviate from the regular mating. They are explained in order of severity of consequences they bring.
> 
> 1\. REGULAR MATING- the mating in which two mature wolves sense each other as mates. It's the desired outcome and the most often of the possibilities.
> 
> 2\. ONE SIDED MATING- a kind of mating where one person has reached maturity and can sense his mate but that mate is still not mature, thus unable to return the feelings. In 99,9% of cases this type of mating ends with a regular mating once the other person matures.
> 
> 3\. MISMATCHED MATING- the 0.1% of one sided matings end with the last matured wolf sensing someone else as their mate. In this case the wolf whose mating call was rejected can engage in a relationship with another rejected wolf or someone who has lost their mate.
> 
> 4\. FORCED MATING- the unnatural mating. At some point in the history of werewolf someone created a ritual to bond two wolves without the presence of the mating call. The ritual requires that one of the parties is aware and willing to go through with the ritual. The person being forced into mating is put into a trance-like state, while their maturity is artificially induced. Forcefully matured wolf will bond with the first wolf he comes in touch with after he wakes up. This type of bonding disables the parties involved to sense their true mate while their bonded is alive. Rituals like this caused the bonded wolves to attack and kill each other to free themselves. The true mates of forcefully bonded wolves remained alone and more often than not ended up depressed or suicidal. Forced mating rituals are strictly forbidden under the penalty of death and the secret of the correct performance of the ritual is known to few.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Lottie. You coming to Dalton with us today?”-Natasha peeked into the small, single room to talk to her friend.  
  
Lottie was awfully quiet since the last time they went to Dalton to spend time with the male part of the pack.  
  
It was as if the usually sweet and funny girl retreated into herself refusing to talk to anyone.  
  
She spent days on end locked up into her room, logged into Facebook, scrolling through someone’s pictures.  
  
Natasha dared to ask who was it that occupied her thoughts but was met with a stone cold glare and a silence so deafening it made her insides turn as she hurried away from the blonde haired girl.  
  
She left the issue alone since then but Lottie became even more withdrawn and it came to a point where she was completely detached from the world around her.  
  
She ceased to be the smiley, perky girl they all knew and Natasha was becoming more and more worried as the days went by.  
  
Her decision to talk to Blaine was sealed when she saw the feral look in her friend’s gray eyes at the mention of Dalton and their visit.  
  
She bounced in her seat and for a moment she was the same old Lottie she remembered.  
  
The look in her eyes was the only thing that was different.  
  
Cold, harsh and frighteningly determined.  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”-she said and smiled at Natasha who managed to cover up her cringe at the inhuman sound of her voice.  
  
Frowning she nodded and repeated the time of their departure before hurrying out of the room and deciding to talk to Blaine as soon as they got to Dalton.

* * *

  
Was panic deadly?  
  
Has anyone ever literally panicked so much they just dropped dead?  
  
Because Blaine was pretty sure he was close to finding out.  
  
He was sitting in the driver’s seat of his car, fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, sharp nails denting the plastic and leaving harsh marks in it.  
  
Tufts of fur were sprinkled on the backside of his palms and he was doing his best to just stay level headed and not give into the urge to shift and hide but there was a feeling pulling him under and he was letting it win.  
  
His wolf was clawing his way to the surface to protect him and he decided it was rather comforting; the way the feral animal growled at the danger and warned it away from him, the way his muscles became strong enough to defend and destroy whoever came his way, the way his teeth sharpened and stood out in alert, ready to slash and rip…  
  
But there was something pulling him back.  
  
There was a smell that whispered to his freaked out mind, wiling him to stay, to fight, to win.  
  
Pale fingers ran through the fur on the back of his neck and dipped under his shirt caressing heated skin and clawing at his flesh pleadingly.  
  
Blaine’s mind reverted back to the more human level to feel soft, damp lips attaching themselves to his jaw, his cheeks, his neck, landing finally on his lips, prying them away from sharp teeth that were digging in so harshly, drops of blood were finding their way out from underneath.  
  
“Please baby…please calm down. Come back. I need you. Please Blaine.”-there was a voice calling him and Blaine heard it.  
  
He knew that voice was the most important thing in the world to him.   
  
The lips forming those words were lips that belonged to him.  
  
The fingers around his hand, and the body pressed against his own belonged to him.  
  
But something was missing.  
  
The voice was scared and shaky.   
  
His mate wasn’t commanding, he was pleading.  
  
And Blaine’s wolf could fight away the pleas.  
  
But it couldn’t fight away the gentle but firm command that echoed in the small space only a moment after.  
  
“Blaine…come back. Now.”-the white wolf inside of Kurt reached out and Blaine’s mind snapped, shoving the Alpha deep under his skin, pushing Blaine outside and putting him in control again.  
  
The haze in his eyes cleared out and he returned the soft squeeze of Kurt’s fingers lightly, telling him that he was there again.  
  
“Hi there Mr. Panic Attack. Welcome back.”-Kurt sassed and Blaine scowled.  
  
“Shut up, Snowflake. This isn’t funny. In five minutes I could be dead.”-he said and it brought back the realization of where they were and what they were about to do.  
  
Blaine’s sleek black car was parked one block away from Kurt’s home.  
  
Kurt’s home where Kurt’s father lived.  
  
Kurt’s father who was an intimidating, almost rogue, grown up wolf, and who had no idea that Blaine claimed his son without asking him first.  
  
Walking into Kurt’s home was as safe for Blaine as it was for Lady Gaga to dive, head first, into a shark tank wearing her meat dress.  
  
Kurt chuckled loudly and he realized he just said all of that out loud, his mind not helping at all with images of him mutilated, skinned alive and tossed into the fire by Burt Hummel.  
  
“Blaine he’s not gonna kill you.”-Kurt said with a hint of exasperation in his voice because that was the millionth time they had had that same conversation.  
  
“You don’t know that Kurt. He might.”-Blaine pouted and Kurt leaned in to tug at the plump lip with his teeth.  
  
“Awww is my big bad Alpha scared?”-he said in a raspy whisper and Blaine growled in frustration.  
“You actually want me dead don’t you?”-he accused and Kurt blinked innocently at him.  
  
“Why I have no idea what you’re talking about.”-Kurt purred into his ear and Blaine actually chuckled at how amazing his mate was.  
  
Sexy and sassy and confident and just plain distracting.  
  
And as much as he wanted to bask in it he knew now wasn’t the time for them to get distracted.  
  
“I’m not going in to meet your dad with a hard on Kurt, so knock it off.”-he said shoving Kurt’s hand away from his chest.  
  
This time it was Kurt who stuck his lower lip out in an alarmingly sexy pout but he agreed to stay away for the time being, understanding how terrifying it all was for Blaine.  
  
“I’m sorry. I know you’re scared and I keep teasing you about it.”-he said sadly and Blaine’s heart clenched at the sound of that small, timid voice he caused.  
  
He turned around and pulled Kurt towards himself until the Omega was settled snugly into his lap.  
  
“It actually help that you think my fear is funny. But I don’t really believe you when you say he won’t kill me.”  
  
“Blaine, honey…you’re three times younger, faster and probably stronger than he is. I don’t think he’s a threat to you.”-Kurt said in a teasing voice frowning when Blaine’s expression turned appalled and disgusted.  
  
“Kurt…do you really think I would hurt someone who means so much to you? God I don’t even want to imagine the resentment and the disappointment you’d feel if I ever did something like that.”-he said and Kurt stared at him in wonder.  
  
“What if it was self defense? I mean surely you have an instinct to keep yourself safe.”-Kurt asked tightening his grip around his mate’s neck.  
  
There was still that dying need to be as close to him as possible at any given moment.  
  
“Baby…the second I found you the only instinct I have is to keep _you_ safe. Nothing…not even my own life, is more important than that. Even if your father attacked me I wouldn’t do anything to harm him. You’d never forgive me. And I couldn’t live with that.”-he explained and Kurt gasped as the weight of his words hit him.  
  
There was never a moment when he felt so treasured and wanted and loved than that second when Blaine admitted he would be willing to give up his own life for his happiness and safety.  
  
But what Blaine so obviously missed was the fact that he was the key to that happiness.   
  
He was the most important part of that recipe.   
  
“I’d never forgive him for hurting you either. You’re just as important as he is.”-he said and the Alpha glowed at the praise and love.  
  
Feeling empowered he opened the door and stepped outside with Kurt still in his arms giggling quietly.  
  
“Let’s get this over with so I can go home and cuddle with you.”  
  
“One more thing…”-Kurt said as he hopped out of Blaine’s embrace and laced their fingers.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Back in the car…when I first called you back…you didn’t snap out of it right away like you did the first time.”-Kurt frowned.  
  
“That’s because you asked me to do it. You gave me a choice. Mate or not if you give me a choice when I’m in the middle of a shift my wolf will be able to defy you. But your _order_ …the imperative in your voice…it’ll never let me choose. If you order me back…I’ll come back. Every time.”-he said raising his hand to kiss his knuckles gently.  
  
Kurt nodded in understanding and together they walked the last few steps to Kurt’s front door.

* * *

  
“Burt you need to calm down. He’s doing fine in his new school and he won’t get here any faster if you stay glued to that window. Set the table will you?”-Carole laughed gently at her distressed husband.   
  
“I know he won’t I just can’t help it. I’ve had this really weird feeling in my gut since the day I left him there. Like…like I’ve lost him or something.”-Burt sighed addressing his fear one more time to his confused wife.  
  
“Of course you haven’t lost him. He’s only two hours away and he’s coming home tonight to spend the weekend. He’s doing great. He said so himself.”-she tried to reason with him but nothing could destroy the feeling of loss and detachment in his chest.  
  
He loved Carole and she was an amazing friend and the second love of his life.  
  
Burt realized that he loved her a lot and that other than his Elizabeth she was the most important woman in his life.  
  
She was kind and understanding and patient and loving.  
  
But there was something she couldn’t understand.  
  
She wasn’t a wolf and she couldn’t understand how hard it was for Burt to let Kurt be away from him.  
  
How different the father-child bond was when animalistic instincts were at work.  
  
How much more Kurt was to him than any child could ever be to their parents.  
  
And how cold and empty that place in his heart where his son used to be felt since that day he left him at Dalton.  
  
How utterly alone he felt.  
  
And as much as he tried to figure it out and explain all of it to himself he just couldn’t.  
  
He reasoned that he would be able to work things out once Kurt got there.  
  
A sharp knock snapped him back and he realized his son was finally home.  
  
He inhaled deeply and cringed when a feral growl ripped it’s way from his lungs and out his lips.  
  
His son’s smell was soiled by a heavy, possessive, overpowering scent that Burt found strangely familiar.  
  
It wrapped itself around his son drowning his sweet, submissive taste in a pool of power and ownership.  
  
Crazy with anger Burt rushed to the door and ripped them open in one vicious pull that left them dangling, dangerously close to falling from the hinges.   
  
His deep, blue eyes zeroed on Kurt’s pink tinted cheeks, the bite mark on the side of his neck and his pale finger wrapped tightly inside a broader, rougher, stronger palm.  
  
Those same fingers trembled lightly and Burt felt himself snap at the sight of his son’s hand being squeezed reassuringly by someone he had never seen before.  
  
“Dad…”-his son tried gently but all Burt could see was a dark haired, tan skinned imposter who was toying with his son’s feelings.  
  
Not waiting for a proper introduction or explanation he charged forward and fisted the front of the shorter boy’s shirt, hauling him up and slamming his back against the wall roughly.  
  
“DAD STOP…”-Kurt cried out but Burt vision was clouded with rage.   
  
“Go to your room Kurt.”-he snapped back and Kurt grabbed his hand trying to release Blaine from his grip.  
  
“No…dad let him go…Carole please help!!”-Kurt struggled against his father yelling desperately and fighting his own father who still held his mate up against the wall.  
  
“I said go to your room. NOW!!”-Burt growled and Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt’s terrified ones pleadingly.  
  
“Go baby. Please just go.”  
  
“I’m not leaving you Blaine. Please dad let him go.”-Kurt tried again but his pleas were once again ignored.  
  
“Kurt I won’t repeat myself. Go to your room!”-Burt growled and Blaine coughed lightly when the arms tightened on his chest.  
  
“Go Kurt.”-Blaine said with a week voice.  
  
“STOP ORDERING ME AROUND!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!”-Kurt screamed at them leaving them both speechless.  
  
“Dad let him go.”-he growled and Burt stumbled back under the strength of his command.   
  
“Now we’re gonna go into the living room, sit down and talk about this like grownups. And if someone will be hurt it’s gonna be by my hand if the two of you don’t start behaving.”-Kurt ordered and the two wolves shook off their shock following him into the living room both immersed in their own thoughts.  
  
Blaine couldn’t help but feel proud and impressed with his mate for being so strong and commanding.  
  
He also found his little power display insanely hot and he felt his cock twitch in his pants making Blaine squirm awkwardly and think of the time he caught Wes naked in the gym.  
  
The older Warbler was his best friend since they were kids and the mere thought of him like that made Blaine lose all the interest in anything of the sexual nature in a second.  
  
On the other side of the small coffee table Burt Hummel was slowly but surely coming to a conclusion that the feeling of loss was real all along.  
  
His son didn’t belong to him anymore.  
  
His son had a mate.  
  
But weren’t they convinced it was impossible for him to have one?  
  
Wasn’t that the thing they tried to explain to him since the moment they thought he could understand?  
  
On the other hand…wasn’t that the thing he had wanted for his son the most?  
  
Looking up he saw Kurt sitting next to the unfamiliar boy, holding his hand tightly and leaning against him with all the trust and belonging in the world.  
  
He locked eyes with blue pools his son got from his beloved wife and waited for the explanation.  
  
But before that he needed to know one thing.  
  
“You’re the black wolf from the woods.”-he stated, not really asking…just putting the thought out there for them to either confirm or deny for him.  
  
“Yes sir. I am. I’m Blaine.”-Blaine said and stood up from the sofa offering his hand to Burt who looked at it but did nothing to accept it.  
  
The sight of Blaine’s disappointed face made Kurt’s heart die a little on the inside and he pulled him back towards himself taking his hand back into his own, frowning at his father.  
  
“Dad…I know this is weird. It was weird for me too, trust me…But Blaine…Blaine is mine dad. And it would mean the world to me if you could just keep an open mind to hear us out.”-Kurt said and a shadow of shame shimmered on Burt’s face at the sound of sadness in Kurt’s voice.  
  
But he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that his son found a mate.  
  
He couldn’t escape the feeling that this preppie looking boy was toying with Kurt’s heart; taking advantage of the fact that his son was alone and destined to stay alone.  
  
“Kurt…I know you want to have someone just like everybody else. But with everything I know about wolves I just can’t trust him. I can’t help feeling that he’s using you.”-Burt said and Blaine growled at him in disgust.  
  
The mere thought of him hurting Kurt like that made him sick.  
  
“Sir, with all due respect, you don’t really know anything. I’m sure you know that Westerville pack is led by two Firsts?”-he asked and Burt glared at him in offence but nodded none the less.  
  
“They are my parents. I’m Blaine Anderson. The hair to the title of First of the Westerville pack. And your son is mine Mr. Hummel. I…I would never do anything to hurt him. I understand you don’t trust me and I understand you’re worried for him…but he’s safe with me. He’ll always be safe with me. I give you my word sir.”-Blaine said and Kurt felt his eyes mist with tears.  
  
His dad sat in silence and shock and Kurt watched him pleadingly, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t have too chose between the two of them.  
  
Seeing Burt stone cold face he crumbled, rushing forward to kneel in front of the armchair his father was sitting in and clasping Burt’s fisted hands into his own, cold with fear and sadness.  
  
“Please dad…please…can’t you be happy for me? I…love you daddy…and I’ll always be your son but…I…I need him. I just met him but he makes me happy, he makes me feel safe and loved and protected. My wolf wants him. My everything screams for him. It’s what it’s supposed to feel like, isn’t it? It’s what mom always said she felt about you. Please dad. Please don’t keep me away from him.”-Kurt lowered his head on his father’s knees pleading desperately and Blaine felt his wolf stir in discomfort at seeing his mate so distressed.  
  
Every sob that wrung itself from Kurt’s lips tore at his heart and he ached to take him in his arms and protect him from harm.  
  
A desperate whine escaped from his bitten lips and Kurt snapped his head u to find Blaine with glowing eyes and a torn expression on his face.  
  
Jumping to his feet he rushed to him and cupped his face.  
  
“I’m okay baby. Calm down. Shh. Don’t cry.”-he said and Blaine tilted his face into his touch and took a deep breath, willing the glow of his eyes away at Kurt’s command.  
  
Burt stared at them realizing for the first time since he saw them together that there was no way to fake something like that.  
  
There was no way to will the shift away on someone’s command if that someone wasn’t your mate.  
  
There was no reason for Kurt to be that protective and that comfortable around a complete stranger since the second he saw him if said stranger wasn’t his and his alone.  
  
He stared at them, clutching each other desperately as if they were afraid that one word from him would tear them apart for good.  
  
Kurt tucked himself inside strong, possessive arms that cradled him with such devotion and care Burt’s heart shattered all over again from sadness.  
  
But this time not because his son wasn’t his anymore.  
  
But because his mother wasn’t there to see her son in the arms of the one that was made for him.  
  
She wasn’t there to see her son being looked at like he was the most precious thing that ever existed.  
  
She wasn’t there to hear words of adoration whispered into his skin so quietly as if the other boy was afraid that if someone else heard those words they would take them away from the one they were meant for.  
  
She wasn’t’ there to see Kurt being loved with everything the other wolf was.  
  
She wasn’t there…  
  
But he was and he was the happiest father in the history of the world.  
  
“Kurt…”-he called out to his son gently, watching him pry his head away from Blaine’s neck reluctantly.  
  
Burt took a step towards them and Kurt flinched, tightening his grip on Blaine as if afraid Burt would literally take him away.  
  
“Kurt I’m sorry. I’m not going to keep you apart. God how could I? Look at the two of you.”-he gestured to the two of them so wrapped around in each other giving and taking strength at the same time.  
  
It was mesmerizing to watch.  
  
“You…you believe us?”-Kurt asked timidly and Burt smiled at him with all the love he could gather up.  
  
“Yeah I do. Blaine I’m sorry for the way I acted. Yours or not…Kurt will always be my son. And I’ll always want to protect him from any harm.”-Burt turned to Blaine who offered a smile in return.  
  
“I’ll accept the apology if you accept some help with keeping him safe and happy.”-Blaine said holding Kurt against his warm body gently and Burt barked out a laugh.  
  
“I think that’s a pretty good offer.”-he said and Blaine smiled gratefully as Kurt tore himself away from Blaine and leapt into his father’s arms laughing happily.  
  
“Thank you daddy. I love you so much. You’re the best dad ever.”-he mumbled into his neck and the older man smiled lovingly.  
  
“The only thing I want for you is to be happy.”  
  
“I am happy. How can I not be? I belong to two of the most amazing men in the world.”-he smiled at them cheekily and they shared a pained look that clearly said they were pretty much aware of the fact that they would never be able to deny Kurt anything as long as he smiled like that.  
  
It was amazingly easy to find the things he had in common with Burt, Blaine realized as they sat together to have dinner; Carole reappearing when “all the wolfy hormones were put away” as she said.  
  
After all the fear and the commotion the evening ended up in laughter and soft, loving touches they exchanged on the way back to Dalton.

* * *

  
Desperate hands clung to the heated flesh, afraid to let go.   
  
Soft moans escaped bitten lips, swollen from the kissing and the desire to make the other happy.  
  
As soon as they entered the Warbler wing at Dalton Blaine pressed Kurt against the wall devouring his lips hungrily, barely allowing him to breathe.   
  
“God you were so hot tonight.”-Blaine moaned as he felt those slender fingers break the seal of gel and clutch at his curls as the Omega jumped up, wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist.  
  
He rolled his hips against Blaine’s and moaned when he found him just as hard as he was.  
  
“Y-yeah?? Tell me how hot?”-he demanded and Blaine whined loudly at the sound of his voice so much lower than it usually was, raspy and breathy with passion and hunger.  
  
Turned on beyond belief Blaine splayed his hands over Kurt’s ass guiding his hips to rub against him faster and harder as he panted his response to the growled demand.  
  
“So hot baby. The way you commanded the both of us, the way you controlled us, I couldn’t help but want to fall at your feet and beg for you to claim me. I know I’m the Alpha but screw that when you’re so sexy when you take control like that…god I want you…”-he said managing to get a few sentences out coherently before his brain gave up and all he could do was moan a string of jumbled up words as he licked at Kurt’s neck, bit his earlobe and squeezed the tight flesh of his ass in his hands, slotting their hips together.  
  
Kurt’s breathing was ragged and loud and he braced himself with hands on Blaine’s shoulders with lips closing on the soft skin of his neck as he marked him angrily.  
  
He wanted everyone to see that he belonged to him.  
  
He wanted their looks to go over the mark and warn them to stay away from what was his.  
  
Deep down Kurt knew that his possessiveness should have felt weird and exaggerated.  
  
But as soon as he thought that, his brain supplied him with a string of images of guys at Dalton eyeing HIS wolf hungrily and he growled sucking harder and making Blaine’s knees buckle as he tightened the hold on his ass to keep them upright and grinding against each other.  
  
“Mine!!!”-he groaned and Blaine eased one hand from his ass to card it through his hair and yank his head towards him to look him in the eye.  
  
“Only yours, always yours Kurt.”-Blaine moaned as the wolf inside of him purred with how good it felt to be claimed like that…to be wanted and needed.  
  
He hoisted Kurt higher, making their cocks brush harder against each other as the door they were leaning on clattered with the force of their movements.  
  
“Wow…you guys are hot together!”-an amused voice sounded from behind them and they snapped back into reality realizing they were in the middle of the hallway humping each other for everyone to see.  
  
Andrew laughed at their confused expressions and looked over his Alpha with a smile.  
  
He was happy to see Blaine finally with his mate.  
  
He loved his Alpha with all his heart and he wanted him happy.  
  
Kurt seemed perfect for him and Andrew smiled gently at the beaming glow in Blaine’s eyes that appeared whenever his skin would brush against Kurt’s.  
  
Unfortunately Kurt didn’t seem to realize the nature of Andrew’s smile.  
  
“Stop staring at him like that.”-he said as he clutched Blaine’s hand in his, stepping in front of him.  
Blaine frowned in confusion, matching Andrew’s expression perfectly.  
  
“What?”-Andrew asked in surprise.  
  
“He’s mine.”-Kurt growled and the flash of realization went through both of the wolves at the same time.  
  
“Oh…oh you think I look at Blaine…oh no…god no…Kurt I’m mated…to a girl.”-Andrew said and Blaine turned to his mate who was almost trembling with rage and jealousy.  
  
“Andrew is a friend baby. He is mated to an amazing girl…but even if he weren’t…I’d still be yours. I told you Snowflake I’m yours for good.”-he whispered gently and Kurt started relaxing, a soft blush dusting his cheeks in embarrassment.  
  
“I…I’m sorry Andrew. It’s like I can’t help myself but be afraid that I’ll lose him.”-he said quietly and Andrew nodded.  
  
“I know how that feels. When Nicole and I mated I was jealous of her two brothers. It’s insane. But it’s natural. You won’t lose him Kurt. Trust me. Now…how about I introduce you to my Nicole. She’s been dying to meet you.”-Andrew smiled and Kurt beamed at him happily.  
  
“I’d love that.”  
  
“Wait…Nicole is here?”-Blaine asked as they started walking towards the common room.  
  
“She will be in a few minutes. They just called that they were on their way here.”-Andrew said.  
  
“They?”-Kurt asked confusedly at the same time as Blaine smacked his forehead with his palm.  
  
“Oh my god I am such an idiot. The Crawford girls are coming today. That’s today!”-he said.  
  
Andrew nodded and Kurt scowled.  
  
“Hello…newbie here. How about an explanation.”  
  
“Oh…Crawford Country Day is Dalton’s sister school. The female part of the pack goes there including Nicole and Thad’s mate Lara. Once a week they come here to mingle with us and bit. Gives the mated couples some time together and the newly matured wolf the possibility of smelling their mate. Mostly we just hang out for a while.”-Blaine explained and Kurt nodded I understanding as they entered the common room.  
  
Wes and David were bickering about ordering take out.  
  
Thad, Trent and Luke were setting up the projector for the movies.  
  
Jon was playing cards with Ethan.  
  
Nick was sitting with a beautiful brown wolf on his lap and talking to Jamie while stroking the soft fur of the wolf who was squirming happily.  
  
Cameron was sitting alone in an armchair, holding a sketchbook on his knees and glancing at the blonde Alpha every few minutes.  
  
Blaine barely had the time to say hi to them all when the girls started flowing in.  
  
There were giggles and hugs and screams and making out and a lot of loud talking and Kurt felt the giddy atmosphere taking over him as he chatted to Nicole about fashion and their crazy mates.  
  
The Crawford girls all seemed nice and Kurt always felt he got along better with them anyway so he found himself enjoying their visit as much as the other boys were.  
  
15 minutes after the girls arrived the door to the common room squeaked open again and a beautiful blonde girl walked in with a feral look marring her gorgeous skin.  
  
Every single face in the room turned to her in wonder as she made a beeline towards the tall blonde Alpha.  
  
She stood in front of him and took his hand in her.  
  
Jamie watched her in confusion and something that felt almost like fear.  
  
She was beautiful he could see that.  
  
But there was something about her that felt wrong.  
  
Like how her hair was golden blonde instead of dark brown.  
  
How her eyes were steel gray instead of looking like melted chocolate.  
  
Her hand was delicate and soft instead of strong and stained with charcoal.  
  
She was beautiful…but she wasn’t what he wanted.  
  
But there she was…standing in front of him, holding his hand and in that moment he knew what she would say to him.  
  
She looked him dead in the eye and spoke so every single wolf in the room could hear.  
  
“Jamie Wilson…you’re my mate.”  
  
Jon gasped loudly and it triggered the others to whisper their surprises and comments and sooner than anyone could stop it a loud chatter broke out in the room silencing the sound of a paper being ripped and crumpled.  
  
Jamie gapped at the girl in surprise but in that moment there was nothing he felt for her.  
  
The only feeling he could detect was the need to find those chocolate colored eyes and find comfort in them.  
  
He glanced around the room desperately but there was no sight of them.  
  
Outside of the common room Cameron sobbed into Jon’s arms desperately trying to will his heart to stay together and not shatter.  
  
Jon was holding him, offering comfort but he knew there was nothing he could do.  
  
“I told you Jon…I told you I’d lose him for good.”-Cameron almost whispered as if his pain was too strong for him to speak it out loud.  
  
“You didn’t lose him yet Cam.”-Jon tried but the younger wolf ripped himself apart from him.  
  
“You’re right. I didn’t lose him. He was never mine to begin with.”-he said and with that he ran away from everything that hurt in the world.  
  
He ran from Jamie and the lucky girl who got to call him hers.  
  
He gave it his all but it wasn’t enough.  
  
He wasn’t enough.  
  
He just hoped she would make him happy.  
  
The only thing he wanted was for Jamie to be happy.  
  
Even if it wasn’t with him.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

„EVERYBODY QUIET!!“-Blaine's voice boomed over the choir of shocked voices.   
  
The blood of the First awakened in him, threatened to overpower the human Blaine and rip the blonde girl into pieces, even though he had no idea where the instinct was coming from.  
  
For all he knew Jamie was her mate and the only thing she was doing was claiming him in front of everyone.  
  
That’s how it was done.  
  
But Blaine knew that Cameron was waiting for Jamie.   
  
He knew Cameron loved Jamie with a force so strong he would die before hurting him.  
  
He knew Cameron would hurt himself and everyone else if he knew he was the reason of the sad, scared and confused look branded on Jamie’s face.  
  
He knew who Jamie really belonged to.   
  
And it sure as hell wasn’t the tall, blonde, cold person he was looking at.  
  
Lottie was still standing in front of Jamie, looking at him with that feral, possessive glow in her eyes but the blonde Alpha was staring over her head, blinking back the hurt and the disappointment swimming in his eyes, and shaking his head in disbelief, not doing a single thing to show her that he believed her, that he wanted her too.  
  
Blaine saw him flicking his eyes over the crowd and he knew he was looking for the younger Alpha who was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Everybody else in the room whimpered and fell silent at the sound of the command and they were now looking at Jamie and Lottie and Blaine and wondering what would happen next.  
  
Jamie stared at the girl holding his hand and branding his skin.  
  
Blaine’s command dulled the sounds around him and he could focus a little bit better on her face and the feeling of her skin on his own.  
  
It itched.   
  
It chafed.  
  
It burned.  
  
His wolf whined and pawed at his skin from the inside trying to bury himself further under his bones to avoid her touch.  
  
He knew he wasn’t ready to mate yet.  
  
Everybody always teased him that he was way too old to be unmated and that there was something wrong with him.  
  
His parents told him not to worry and that every single wolf in the world knew for itself when the time was right to wake up and start looking.  
  
Jamie knew his wolf was still “sleeping” but he also knew that the moment he woke up gray eyes will not be the ones it’ll want.   
  
Long blond hair will not be the one he’ll want to bury his fingers in.  
  
This feeling of cold prickles on his palms wasn’t right.  
  
Lottie wasn’t right.  
  
“Guys…do you think you could give us some privacy please?”-he turned to his pack missing the way the blonde girl smirked in triumph.  
  
“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own? Maybe it’s better if I stay.”-Blaine asked carefully, silencing his wolf who all but screamed at him to protect his brother.  
  
“Please Blaine. I…I’ll be okay. I promise. Just...give us some time alone.”-the blonde boy pleaded brokenly and Blaine saw how torn he was.  
  
“Okay. Come on everyone. Let’s go out.”-he ordered and a mutiny broke out.  
  
“You can’t expect us to leave him alone?”-Jeff shouted.  
  
“Maybe some of us should stick around just in case.”-Trent suggested gently.  
  
“I don’t like her.”-Andrew whispered into Nicole’s neck and she shushed him but nodded her agreement anyway.  
  
“Guys, Jamie asked us to leave him alone and we WILL respect that. Now go.”-he said, tugging on Kurt’s hand and escorting the rebellious mass out of the common room, staying in last to give Jamie’s hand a reassuring squeeze before closing the door behind him and leaning against a wall.  
  
“Blaine what are you doing?”-Kurt asked him, squinting his eyes.  
  
“I don’t trust her. And since I can’t be in there I’ll stay here and make sure he’s okay.”-Blaine said, determination obvious in his voice.  
  
“Basically you’re gonna eavesdrop?”-Kurt sassed trying to relieve the tension and make his mate relax.  
  
Seeing him so out of it made him edgy and uncomfortable.  
  
“No, it’s called making sure he’s okay.”-Blaine smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes and Kurt saw it.  
  
And if he was being honest, he was scared too.  
  
“B…I thought he was Cameron’s.”-he said quietly.  
  
“He is baby. I…it’s like I can feel it. But Lottie is not to be taken lightly. I don’t know what her agenda is but I hope he can talk some sense into her.”-Blaine hugged him as they both sat on the ground leaning against the wall.  
  
“I hope so too. Cam looked so broken, god Blaine it was awful. It’s like his heart just shattered right before our eyes.”-Kurt whimpered and Blaine held him tighter, hoping his arms were offering comfort and reassurance.   
  
“He’ll be okay. Jamie will mend it together. I know it.”-Blaine said praying to every deity he knew that he was right.

* * *

  
The silence that fell over them as they all piled out of the room was deafeningly uncomfortable.  
  
Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard and it made Jamie’s Alpha whine in distress. He didn’t want to be there with her anymore.  
  
But he had no idea how to get out.  
  
“Um…maybe we should take a seat. I guess we should talk.”-he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
“Not much to talk about since it all seems clear to me but whatever makes you happy.”-she said and Jamie knew she was trying to be sweet and caring.   
  
She failed though and came across and stalkerish and creepy.  
  
  
The look in her eyes was still all wrong.   
  
Maybe he didn’t know what was going on with Cam but there was something in his look whenever their eyes would meet.   
  
Cam would smile a gentle, warm, but somehow pained smile in his direction, his eyes reluctant to leave Jamie’s face and a bashful blush sitting high on his cheeks.  
  
Mature or not Jamie knew he liked the younger boy since the moment he first laid eyes on him: lanky and gangly and skinny but still strong and proud and so incredibly sweet to everyone.  
  
He had spent countless nights in his dorm willing his wolf to wake up and allow him to claim Cameron, to take him and to give himself to him in return.  
  
And now…now the chance was slipping out of his hands.  
  
Lottie was…she wasn’t Cam.  
  
She was pretty, she was offering herself to him but…she wasn’t Cam.  
  
Chancing a glance up he found her staring at him with that same feral look she had since the moment she walked in and he knew he had to get away.  
  
He had to convince her that he didn’t belong to her.  
  
He never would when his heart already wanted someone else.  
  
“I…I’m sorry but I don’t think I remember meeting you.”-he started slowly and then flinched when she sat close to him…too close for comfort.  
  
“We didn’t meet. Not in person anyway.”-she whispered in his ear, tracing a clawed finger down his arm.  
  
His wolf snapped inside of him and he actually flinched a bit at her touch.  
  
“Then how do you know me?”-he asked trying to lean away from her.  
  
“You talked to a friend of mine the last time they came here. She brought your scent with her. Made me crazy. I knew I had to see you. Had to find you.”-she was trying to inch closer to him but he stood up and started pacing the floor.   
  
She wasn’t giving up.  
  
She was determined to have him and it made the skin on the back of his neck stand up.  
  
“Lottie I…I’m flattered, really I am but…I don’t think I’m your mate. I’m sorry.”-the blonde Alpha said carefully and she glared at him, eyes flashing Beta brown and narrowing threateningly.  
  
“Of course you are. I know you’re not mature yet but I am and I can feel it. Trust me as soon as that Alpha wakes up he’ll want me back.”-she whispered seductively and he felt himself cringe at her voice.  
  
His wolf was now a constant presence just under his skin, pulling on his muscles and clawing at his bones, willing her away.  
  
“I wish I didn’t have to say this but I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”-he tried again and this time he could see her pretend politeness melt from her as she scowled at him and bared her teeth, growling quietly.  
  
“And how could you possibly know that my little late bloomer?”-she drawled in a mock sugary voice that made his wolf whine in discomfort.   
  
He wanted to give her the benefit of a doubt but it felt wrong.  
  
Sometimes the human liked a person but the wolf wanted someone else and in the end the wolf would always win.  
  
Basic, genetic instinct over temporary infatuation and childish crushes.  
  
But even when reason told him that she could really be his mate, regardless of his feeling for Cameron, his wolf disagreed.  
  
She didn’t make him feel like he was home.  
  
She didn’t soothe him and make him content.  
  
She made him edgy and jumpy and his skin prickled with the tangible fear the animal inside him felt at the sight of her.  
  
He didn’t want to hurt her but he could feel that she wasn’t ready to take no for an answer.  
  
He had to be blunt and honest and as much as it pained him, the soft scratching underneath his skin made him want to get it over with and get out of there as soon as he could.  
  
“My wolf disagrees with you.”-he said quietly making the vicious little smirk fall from her face and distort it into something inhumanly cold.  
  
“Does he now? Well he can’t really disagree when he’s not ready to come out and play. Let me show you how good I can make you feel.”-she said taking his hand and pulling him towards the sofa.  
  
With a forceful tug she pushed him onto the plush seat climbing, predatorily into his lap and straddling him.  
  
He was staring at her wide eyed and scared, the wolf inside of him so close to the surface and ready to overtake him and defend himself any second.  
  
“Let me show you how good we are together.”-she drawled and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling at the silky strands and leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Every fiber in his being snapped at the first breath she breathed against the flesh of his lips and the Alpha pulled him back from her, growling and snarling and clawing it’s way out of him.  
  
It was like the entire universe was crashing down on him as the onslaught sensory information made his senses sharpen and the power he felt under his skin that used to be dull and dormant, forced it’s way through his body, all the way to the tips of his fingers making his claws lengthen.  
  
The bright light burned his eyes and the cacophony of sounds made it so hard to concentrate.  
  
The sound of her breathing, of her heartbeat of her voice made him tremble and snarl at her because her smell was wrong.  
  
She was still clinging to him, marking his skin with the smell of her want and desire and he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
It hurt him.  
  
He wanted out.  
  
He wanted to find that sweet smelling something that managed to fight it’s way through the unwanted pheromones she released on him.  
  
The smell of old paper, and charcoal and oil paint and banana ice-cream.  
  
That was his.   
  
Not this.  
  
Not her.  
  
“LET GO OF ME!”-he stood up forcefully making her slide off his lap and onto the floor.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing? You’re mine!!”-she screamed at him but he was already halfway to the door.  
  
“My mate is in this building. But it sure as hell isn’t you.”-he growled at her ripping the door right off the hinges and running into the hallway half shifted and burning from the inside out.  
  
“Jamie…J are you okay?”-Blaine jumped from his place on the floor making Kurt squeak when he tipped over from where he was leaning on his chest.  
  
“Where’s Cameron?”-the blonde growled and Blaine beamed at him.  
  
“His room. Jon went with him. He…”-as soon as he said it he realized his mistake because Jamie flashed his eyes black and roared in rage.  
  
“HE’S MINE!!!”-before running in the direction of Cameron’s room, his First hot on his heels.  


* * *

  
  
“Cam…Cam please you need to hear me out for a second. You didn’t lose him yet. Who knows what she came up with in her head that made her say that. I mean, I’m not really into guys but he is good looking. Maybe she has a crush and she wants to try and get him while she still can.”-Jon begged his friend to snap out of it but the younger man was lying curled into a tight ball, eyes red rimmed and puffy as he cried his heart out.  
  
“He’s gone Jon.”-he whispered quietly and Jon’s heart broke again seeing him like this, broken and shivering.  
  
“No, he’s not Cam. You just have to keep believing.”  
  
“I NEVER BELIEVED!”-he screamed through his tears and Jon flinched.  
  
“What? But…the drawings….”  
  
“Were my way of keeping him close. Of remembering my favorite things about him. I’ll never have him. But he’ll always stay in my drawings. I can keep that.”-he smiled bitterly and Jon stepped to him, scooping him up and hugging him tightly, offering all the comfort he could muster.  
  
Cameron hid his face in Jon’s neck and let the tears fall again, shaking with sobs as he imagined Jamie kissing his mate, holding her close and whispering soft words of devotion into her ear.  
  
His body trembled almost violently when the door of his room literally broke in two revealing a half shifted Jamie, growling at them furiously and stalking inside, spreading wood splinters all over the soft carpet.  
  
“Let go of him.”-he growled and Cameron frowned clutching Jon’s blazer and hiding his blotchy eyes from his lost mate.  
  
Through the haze in his head he felt Jon’s hands trying to pry him away from his lap and he whimpered sadly, holding on tighter.  
  
“I SAID LET GO! “-he heard Jamie yell and he had a second to wonder what his problem was when strong hands grasped him, lifted him out of Jon’s lap and cradled him against muscular, warm chest.  
  
Looking up in confusion he saw Jon holding his palms up in surrender as Jamie clutched him tightly, glaring at the tall Beta.  
  
“Mine.”-Jamie nuzzled his neck and Cameron felt his heart drum in his chest.  
  
“What?”-he fidgeted to free himself but Jamie was having none of that.   
  
He just cast a threatening glare in Jon’s direction and the tall boy smiled at him uttering a soft “I’ll leave you to it then” before exiting the room.  
  
“Jamie…Jamie what are you doing here, let me go…”-Cam squirmed but the hold the other Alpha had on him was too strong.  
  
He squinted up, his vision fuzzy from all the tears as Jamie started walking towards the bed, lowering himself down and cradling him to his chest as close as he could.  
  
He unwrapped one arm from around his waist and ran warm fingers through the pools underneath his eyes.  
  
“I made you cry.”-he said sadly and Cam smiled through his confusion.  
  
“It’s fine.”-he tried but Jamie cut him off.  
  
“No…no it’s not. You knew didn’t you?”-Jamie asked gently and Cameron pushed himself off his chest to look him in the eye.  
  
“I…I knew you were it for me since the second I saw you. But…I also knew that I’d never be worthy of you. I guess I was right. She’s pretty J…”-he said feeling the tears pool in his eyes again and he tried to blink them away but it was pointless.  
  
“She’s a liar…and she’s not that pretty. I prefer short haired brunettes, preferably male, golden eyed, with the sweetest smile, and the kindest heart and cheeks smudged with charcoal.”-Jamie whispered with a smile feeling Cameron’s heart bang against his ribcage.  
  
“Don’t do this Jamie. It hurts so much. I know you’re not mine.”-Cameron pleaded, refusing to let himself hope.   
  
“Hey…hey look at me. Cameron look at me.”-he said firmly waiting for those whisky colored eyes to meet his own, smiling when they finally did.  
  
“She tried to make me be with her. She tried to kiss me. But my wolf just wouldn’t relax around her. It didn’t want her. It kept…it kept comparing her to you and she lost. When she tried to kiss me something snapped in me and the only thing I could feel is your scent, your heartbeat, you. Cameron you’re mine. I knew you would be the second my wolf wakes up. And now it did. And I was right.”  
  
“You…you’re mine?”-Cameron asked quietly, eyes wide in surprise and heart struglig to let himself be happy.   
  
“I am. Just like you’re mine.”-Jamie said threading his fingers through Cameron’s hair, making him squirm.  
  
“I…god I can’t believe it. I’ve loved you for so long and…”-he started and clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said, blushing furiously and hiding his burning face from Jamie.  
  
“I love you too.”-he said gently, doing his best to finally soothe the pain he caused his mate.  
  
“You do? But you just found out we were mates.”-Cameron frowned deeply.  
  
“Maybe so…but mate or no mate I’ve been in love with you for quite some time.”-he said hugging him back to his chest.  
  
“I…what? How? Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
“I thought you hated me. You’d walk out of the room whenever I came and you never came for sleepovers when it was my turn to hold them, you never allowed me to sit next to you or to talk to you…I just thought you didn’t want me around.”-the blonde boy shrugged.  
  
“It was so hard being around you. I was so desperate for you and I was afraid that if I spent time with you you’d see it. I didn’t want you to know.”-he said quietly.  
  
“Why not?”-Jamie frowned.  
  
“I…I promise I’ll tell you everything but please…do you think you could…um…”  
  
“Cam I’ll do anything to make you happy. Just ask.”  
  
“Will you kiss me? If I’m dreaming I want to know what that feels like before I wake up.”-he said lowering his eyes and Jamie felt his heart break at the sight of him, so small and fitting perfectly into his arms.  
  
Placing a finger under his chin he tilted his head up, stroking his heated cheeks marveling the softness of his skin.  
  
“You’re not dreaming. I’m here, I’m yours and I love you so much.”-he said before lowering his head down and claiming his lips gently.  
  
Cameron’s heart sped up, hammering restlessly as he clutched Jamie’s hair and unlike the moment Lottie did the same his wolf purred in contentment, whining happily and pushing to the surface to get closer to his mate.  
  
He had found him finally.   
  
He broke the kiss as tenderly as he started it, brushing his lips against his forehead and kissing the tip of his red nose.  
  
They lay in silence together, clutching, sharing breaths and exchanging soft kisses until Jamie felt Cam drifting off every once in a while before snapping back up and rubbing his eyes to keep them open.  
  
“You can sleep. I know you’re exhausted.”-Jamie said but Cameron shook his head furiously.  
  
“No…”  
  
“Why not? I can see you’re tired.”-Jamie scolded as he watched him yawn and blink his red rimmed eyes open.  
  
“Scared…”-Cameron whispered tiredly.  
  
“Of what?”-the blonde Alpha asked in confusion.  
  
“Losing you. What if you’re not here anymore? What if I wake up alone again?”-Cam said and Jamie hugged him tighter.  
  
“I’m never leaving. I promise. When you wake up tomorrow or 50 years from now I’ll be here to kiss you good morning. Listen to my heartbeat and sleep.”-Jamie kissed each of his eyelids when they slid shut and Cam sighed into his chest, curling his fist into his shirt.  
  
“Love you…”-Cam whispered.  
  
“I love you too.”-Jamie pecked his cheek gently.  
  
“Mine…”-Cam slurred with his last shred of consciousness before sleep pulled him over.  
  
“Only yours. I’m so sorry it took me so long to find you. I’m so sorry I hurt you. But I’ll make it all better from now on. I’ll make you so happy you won’t be able to breathe. I promise you.”-he whispered to the sleeping boy in his arms before settling next to him for a nap.  
  
They had a lot to talk about when they woke up.  
  
Cameron will find it hard to believe and he’ll doubt himself and his sanity.  
  
He’ll tell Jamie all about his past and Jamie will hold him again, and he’ll let his love heal him until his brand new, and happy and smiling.  
  
Cameron will also show Jamie his drawings of him and Jamie will realize how utterly and completely loved he is.   
  
And he’ll return that love; with everything he is.  


* * *

  
“Awww look at them.”-Kurt squealed and bounced as he watched them cuddle through the remains of Cameron’s door.  
  
“They broke the door. Again.”-Blaine rolled his eyes but even he had to admit they looked adorable all snuggled up together.  
  
“Blaine….”-all of a sudden Kurt sounded frightened and Blaine tensed in worry.  
  
“Snowflake, are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Do you think they’ll be cuter than we are?”-he asked and Blaine scowled at his mischievous expression.  
  
“You little minx. You scared me for a minute there. And no…nobody can be cuter than we are. I mean have you seen you in wolf form. That’s like cotton candy sweet. We’re all set.” –Blaine winked and started walking down the hallway to deal with Lottie and her parents who came to pick her up.  
  
It turned out she was obsessing over Jamie for quite some time but they had no idea she would try to do something as serious as falsely claiming somebody else’s mate.  
  
Blaine’s parents were already informed and would be dealing with the situation as they deemed fit and Blaine felt happy the decision wasn’t on him.  
  
The only thing he had to worry about now was Kurt meeting his parents.  
  
That should be fun.


End file.
